Is There An Answer
by mokiegurl
Summary: I have never been popular despite all the money I had. My Dad got this promotion to be the Chief Advisor for the Fifth Hokage in the Leaf Village so we moved from Land of Milk and Honey were everything changed from there.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Attacked**_

I signed as I walked up to the Gate of Konoha with my parents and Malachi, my 13 year old brother. 2 securities addressed us in blue that asked us for ID. "We are the Brooks from The Land of Milk and Honey" replied my father, Yoshio Brooks and with that the 2 securities expressed a look of embarrassment.

"We're terribly sorry for not recognising you and your family. Please. Come in" said the other one. I glanced to the right; there was a guard like house with about 3 other security men and 3 vicious looking dogs chained unto the guard house.

My Mother smiled politely, "That's Okay" she said noticing the half sympathy in his voice, "Just please take my children to I think it's Leaf Hill"

"And us to The Hokage's" added my father. The two men slightly bowed and went into the guard house and came out with 2 other men. One with a shocking orange mo hawk and the other with raven coloured hair and a glum expression on his face. He looked younger than the 3, perhaps he was still in school, who cares.

"This is Tai" said the security at the gate who indicated the mo hawk dude, "He will be your chauffer to take you to The 5th and this our trainee Sasuke who will take you to your new home." I rolled my eyes when he said 'new home'. I didn't want to move to any _Konoha. _I didn't even want to move from my old home much less out of Milk and Honey. I hated Konoha so much even though I have never been here before but I still hated it. Every one said that I should be happy because it's _way_ much better there and that you can find the coolest Clans there in the whole globe. _Oh Please. _

Malachi and I entered the stretched limo after Sasuke and Tai loaded our luggage into the vehicle; it wasn't much because the house was already furnished so it was just our clothes and little stuff that was packed. Sasuke had taken the drivers' seat.

After approximately 20 minutes we were driving through the residence of Leafy Hill which was extremely beautiful. Each house was painted in a light green with hi lights of a darker green and took the same structure; a long neatly tarred and curved drive way with luscious green grass on either side of the driveway and bushes neatly trimmed pink hibiscus plants tracing the edge of the huge dark green gate. Each house looked about 2- 3 stories high with a patio pushing out on the second floor with palm trees sticking out behind of the house.

We turned into an already opened gate and drove up the curved driveway at number 24 and entered the garage which looked as if it could accommodate 2 more vehicles.

"Here you are" said Sasuke and he switched off the car. I opened the door and came out. Although the scenery was nice and all of that, I still loathe the place because it wasn't Land of Milk and Honey. Sasuke opened the front door which had a dark green (green isn't my fave colour) frame and a glass window like thing with a scene of a pond and tall plants. You couldn't see what was inside clearly though. After Sasuke carried our stuff inside the wide in width hall which was painted in beige and had wooden picture frames nailed along the wall and a brown side table leaning against the wall. All I could say of the hall was elegancy. I walked to the living room. I was shock and apparently Malachi was too. It was exactly the same as the one back home but just way much bigger. Definitely. It was painted in orange and yellow glass curtains hanging down with the sofas the same position and everything was the same (Just think of a nice living room zn)

After Sasuke had finished taking everything out I took out a 3 dollar bill to tip him.

"What's that for?' he asked.

"I don't know maybe its your tip." I said sarcastically.

"I don't take tips." He replied annoyingly.

"Since he doesn't want it, why waste it" said Malachi. I shifted my hand which had the bill in it so that Malachi could miss it when he stretched for it.

There was an awkward silence between the 3 of us. Why wasn't he going, I mean everything was out of the limo?

"Sssooo…Sasuke" I said, "every thing is out so can leave." I wondered if that was too harsh. He didn't respond. I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness. I sat in the sofa and waited impatiently for him to go. After a good 2 minutes a beep went off.

"Welcome to the Leaf Village." He said and hastily walked off. When I heard the door shut I turned to Malachi, "That was freaky." He just shrugged his shoulders.

"You know that this looks like our old house." He said. I looked at him with a bored expression.

"You think." I said while getting up to go find the kitchen to see if any food was available. I passed the den which had along staircase decreasing in width as it ascends. That wasn't apart of my old home. It had a grill like railing and with vines- in grill form all over it. And the steps were titled in the same dark green as outside and so was the den. Malachi was behind me.

"I'll race ya upstairs and get the best room!" screamed Malachi as he started to run up the staircase. I followed behind up. When Malachi reached the corridor and ran to the farthest door and opened it; he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Rachel." He said, "It's your room." I was utterly confused. I certainly didn't want the room farthest from the stairs. I walked up to where Malachi was.

"Crap." I said as I walked inside it. It was indeed my room. There was the dark purple carpet with my bed with the same zebra stripped bed set with purple cushions. The black and white striped curtains with purple trimmings were there too. The matching zebra striped shelves nailed onto the wall and desk with my purple office chair waiting for me too spin around and around in it. I walked over to my purple dresser which was situated on the left of my bed. The only difference was that this room was bigger than the one back home and all it needs was just, my clothes, make up, posters, my laptop, my other room accessories and my wide collection of books by the famous author Jiryah who is from Konoha. This didn't really give me any reason to change my thoughts of moving here because there is no way that I'll get to meet him. Malachi ran out and I heard doors opening and shutting.

"This is outta this world!" he shouted. I went out to look where his room was.

"Wow Malachi" I said when I walked into his room. It was the same red themed room and all it needed was his clothes to be thrown on the floor and this sports stuff and it would be the same; and of course it was bigger than one back home.

After our tour of our house which had 3 guest rooms upstairs each having a bathroom except 1, their was the study and I think the other 1 was dad's; there was a balcony all on the second floor. There were 2 other bedrooms downstairs I guess one was for the house maid and the other was a guest room; there was a powder room, laundry room, another balcony, the kitchen, living room, den, computer room and the dining room. Outside was like, the view of the tropical Milk and Honey. Around the back was an enormous oval shaped like pool with the benches and chairs painted in lively tropical colours and the various sizes of palm tress.

"They did their homework." I said to Malachi coming from outside, "but still not impressive."

"I'm bored" he said changing the topic slumping in the chair in the kitchen. I rolled my eyes. I flipped opened my phone, Out of service. Plz relocate. I rolled my eyes and flipped it closed. Since it said to relocate then I relocated to my room. Out of service. Plz relocate. I searched for the laptop which my cheap parents said that I should share with my brother. I opened up Internet Explorer. Damn. Internet Explorer can not display web page. I refreshed the page over and over until I heard a crack. The left button on the mouse got stuck. I slammed the darn thing closed went down stairs and passed Malachi who was in the living room on his PSP. I made my way outside the green house and was about to go on the grass.

"I wouldn't if I were you" said a boy next door. He had long brown hair a little darker than mine with PALE eyes and no doubt he was apart of the famous Hyuga Clan.

"Why not" I said, "it's my house." He jumped over the fence that seemed to be the division line between every house and he carefully tipped his way over to me by walking on the foot stones.

"I saw some men installing a water sprinkler last night and it's on." He said, "and who's eyes could miss that" He pointed to the sprinkler planted in the grass.

"Kay." I said. He held out his hand.

"I'm Neji. I kinda guess that I'll have another girl neighbour. Hope you're not like her." Neji said. I forced a smile and shook his hand which was very soft and quickly let go.

"Rachel." I said, "And that's optional."

"Whatever. So you're new the new kid. I have never seen you at any of the Socials"

"Yup. I'm from the Land of Milk and Honey." I said proudly.

"Okay." He said as if he suddenly remembered something, "Rachel Brooks right from the Brook Clan?"

"What?"

"Nothing" he quickly said as if he wasn't supposed to mention anything, "Rachel Brooks."

"Yyy...ea" I said uncertain on how he knew my name.

"Cool" he said, "anyway I got to go. I'll catch you later" and with that, the same way he came over was the same way he left. What Neji said kind of triggered my train of thoughts though. I walked back inside and found Malachi still in the same position fixed on his PSP. I made my upstairs to my room and spun myself in my new chair; then came to a stop. I wonder how Kimimaru and Anko were doing. My friends from home. Out of the 3 of us Kimimaru was a ninja. He could push his bones through his skin; in fact, all of his family members except his dad could push their bones through their skin and use to attack or for defence. There were very few ninjas in Milk and Honey so if the place was being attacked or whatever. The Mizkage would send for help all over but mostly Konoha. I had always wanted to be a ninja but of course my parents oppose to it no matter how much I pleaded but no. Then my thoughts trailed to Konoha. I knew for a fact that I'm going to a private school as always. My dad was always working with the Kage. He was promoted to be the Chief Advisor for the Hokage of Konoha. _Wow an opportunity not to miss._ Another sad part about my live was that I had to leave my friends and family (well the only family I got out side my family was The Old Lady Malachi would refer her to. She was my grandma and she was annoying) Durning Summer time even though it was the last weekend of summer.

"Yo Rachel" said Malachi interrupting my thoughts, "who's that?"

"Who's who?" I asked. He pointed out my window. I waved hi to him as he repeated my action.

"He's just a friend I just met outside. Malachi made himself comfortable on my bed as I walked towards the window and sat on the sill.

"Do you have anything better to do?" I shouted across. He smiled.

"You don't have to shout." He said. I turned my head to hide my shade of embarrassment and turned back around, "any more sibs?"

"No just this 13 year old boy." I replied.

"You want to come over; you look so… what's the word…excited." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"No thanks."

A boy in a pair of black sweats and a green marina was running around Neji's house. This would be like his 3 time and the house was huge.

"Tai justu" I mumbled to myself as I watch him running.

"That's Lee." Neji said, "We have training"

"You're a shinobi?" I asked

"Yeah. Almost everyone is." He read my amazed facial expression, "wait. You mean that you're not one?" I shook my head.

"Well you can come downstairs and I can introduce you to him." He offered. I nodded. I slid down the window and again went downstairs.

I went down the long driveway towards the gate waiting on Lee and Neji. I stared at Lee as he made his way over. I admired his hair. I was jet black with an orange highlight in the back and 2 in the front. It seemed as if he had just blow dried it, it was bouncy and had body unlike mine which was just curly and all over the place. As the 2 approached I smiled and opened the gate.

"Hey." I greeted. Neji nodded as Lee waved.

"Rachel this is Lee one of my teammates, Lee this is Rachel the new girl." Said Neji.

"Hi" I said

"Sup." Lee said.

"Wow Lee. You're really fast, that's Tai jutsu. Right? I said

"Yeah. It's all I got." He said

"Really?"

"Yup."

"There are 3 forms of jutsu. Jin, Gen and Tai jutsu-" Neji was cut off

"I know." I said

"Well we gotta go. We 'ave training to go to now and we don't want Ten Ten to all righteous about being late." Said Lee

"Cool, but before you go, please tell me more about the ninja system in Konoha?" I asked.

"Okay" said Neji hesitantly, "All you have to do is graduate form the academy where you are placed into groups of 3 and then you will receive your headband and then you have your different levels and be sent on different rank missions" Neji explained. I was just about to ask another question but about 8 kunai were thrown directly at us but because of Lee's speed, he quickly pushed Malachi who was walking towards us and I on the ground. I gave a frantic and also an ear-splitting scream.

"What the heck is that!?" shouted Lee.

"Enemies already Brooks" Neji said feeling his back pants pocket and taking out a similar kunai. Tears were bulging up in my eyes but I decided not to let them loose.

"Just calm down." Said Lee still hovering over us.

"Yeah, that's cool. I must just calm down when I am being umm _attacked_" I said in a mixture of fear and sarcasm then a few more came charging at us but by some way Neji made them miss us.

"Lee get them out of here now!!" Neji demanded. The sky came became over casted and everywhere became foggy and windy but with Lee dragging us to 'safety' only God knows where that is because the house was a distance a way. Lee stopped; I looked to where safety was. Great. It was a tree; never the less I climbed on after Malachi and Lee ran off again but before he got to Neji, he was surrounded by masked men in full black with kunai and makibishis in hand ready to attack. I wanted to shut out but that would make two of us in the grave so I kept quiet. Neji couldn't help him because his hands were full, but it was amazing on how he fighted. On how he ducked and did his hand seals, I wanted to fight like that. Lee on the other hand seemed as if he was dancing was flipping and punching which was just pure martial arts. With his level hair bouncing with each head movement of his. I really think I should do something just sitting here crying wouldn't help them. My eyes travelled through the thick fog back to Neji. His veins from his eyes were pushing out, his hands where up and fighting with his palm (you know what I'm when he is doing the 8 pilgrims thingy). I saw Lee running to Neji, all his attackers were on the floor. He chopped two of the masked men in the back of their necks and collapse. A set of makibishis were thrown at them. Lee ran and used his kunai to block them. As the fog grew thicker and thicker and only the masked men in black could see clearly and the two boys were at more disadvantage were obviously defenceless. I couldn't see this any more. Lee's face was almost filled with blood and scratches while Neji's wasn't as bad.

I climbed down the tree. "Rr…ac…hel" my brother managed to say, "dd…oo…nnntt" but I ignored him. Lee dropped to the ground and his attacker drew out a sword and was ready to slice. I ran and blocked the sword with my left foot. I was panting really hard. The amount of fog was really disturbing my inside and the cold wind blowing all sorts of things in my face. Without hesitation I quickly move my foot from mid air and swung it to meet his face and with that he cried in pain and feel to the ground. Lee coughed out blood, "Rachel" and with that I also dropped. My feet flowing of blood finally ceased.

_But how?_

I got up back but a few kunai were thrown at me simultaneously but I was quick enough to dodge them.

"RACHEL!!!" screamed Neji behind me being hit badly I turned around to face this huge clump of metal moulded into a robot like thing ready to swing its at me I quickly shut my eyes and imagined every single masked men dead. I don't know what happened but I felt a rapid flow of energy flowing all over my body and the next thing I knew I was Blacked out.

**Kay his is the first Chapter hope you like it. It's going to get even better by every chapter, so yeah and I'm also changing Lee's nerdy behaviour to this…anti nerdy behaviour ^_^**

Rachel Malachi


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**School?**_

"Awww" I complained, "my head hurts." Every thing was blurred.

"She's awake!" shouted Malachi as I felt his tight embrace.

"Whattt happened? I stammered

"Yo Rachel. You good?" asked Neji. I turned my head.

"What happened?" I asked sleepily as I turned my head to the opposite direction. I quickly shut and opened my eyes but that didn't stop the blurriness but I still managed to view my parents, Malachi, Neji, Lee and two other ladies.

"Honey, are you okay?" asked the lady with the huge bosoms and two blonde ponytails.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"Sweetie, this is the 5th Hokage and her assistant, Shinuze." My dad said. I forced a smile but still annoyed that no one was answering my question and I had a right to know. I fixed my gaze on Neji and Lee to see there arm and legs in bandages.

"I admire your strength." Lee finally spoke up.

"What haaa…peneddd?" I managed to ask again.

"Its surprising that I'm in a better state than Lee and you are in Neji?" I asked

"That's not the question. The question is how are you still alive?" asked the Hokage

"Lee and Neji" my father said after clearing his throat, "I think you should be returning home. It's been along day for you two." And with that the two slightly bowed and my mother escorted them out.

"Now you Rachel, I think that you should get a bathe immediately." He continued. I managed to sat up and walked up stairs with the help of my father and the Hokage.

"Ahh. This feels good" I thought to myself as the cold water from the shower ran from my head to the rest of my body. I leaned on the tilled wall.

"I'll prevent them from knowing!" I heard my father stormed.

"Yoshio, they got brains, they aint no fool." Said the Hokage.

"I know that. I did raise them." Yoshio said.

"So why did you just make things simpler and change your last name a long time ago?"

"No!" I heard my dad shouted and slammed his fist on the table, "The Brooks shall carry on. Respect."

"Yoshio Brooks do you hear yourself speak? You're not respecting the name, you're disrespecting it. How. By not informing your kids on their ancestors, their powers, their destiny and where they are coming from."

I heard my father broke down in tears, "I…I just don't want them to be like them."

"Yoshio, they won't. I promise you that; because with great parents like you and Toshiba they might be a hokage one day."

_Pssh. Hokage. Please._ I rather be Jokage( the leader for Milk and Honey. I just made that up)

"I don't know." My dad paused, "I'll think about it and to tell you the truth, I don't that I would ever want my kids to do the slightest martial arts."

I leaned from against the wall. I didn't want to hear anymore of my father's IIt blabbering but I'm kinda sure now there is something I need to know but the question is, what?

The next morning I was awakened by mother's 'Rachel get your lazy butt out of the bed' voice.

"Why so early?" I asked annoyingly as I dragged my purple cushion which was beside my head, over my head.

"Come on Rachie or else we're going to be late for Church."

I shot up faster than a bullet. That was creepy because I thought she said that I was going to Church.

"Church." I said after I forced a chuckle.

"Why, yea honey. Is some thing wrong?"

The last time I remembered walking through a Church door was…um… this would take awhile um… NEVER!! My prep school graduation was on the beach. Weddings. Tents and hotels.

"No mom." I lied, "Nothing. I just thought you said I had to go to Church." I said massaging my temples.

"Honey, I kinda did say that you, me, your dad, Malachi, Yeah, everybody. I wanted to choke.

Just chill Rachel, it's just Church.

I was immediately behind my dad as we walked through the doors of Trumpet Call Ministries International was greeted by a man and young woman with a name tag marked USHER.

It was an elegant church painted in blue and A/C. Wow. After singing a few songs and announcements they dismissed the children. I saw kids from about the ages of 3 to around kids a little bit older than me. Since it was my first time I decided to stay with my parents while Malachi went.

"Kay honey, just give us a sec while your mother and I have a talk with Pastor Mary." Said my father

"Kay" I replied. I walked outside where I saw kids running and groups of them talking to their friends.

"Look who's here" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to face Neji with a girl and a boy.

"Hey Neji, I…I didn't know that… hi" I said

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"Um nothing really, you." I asked

"Same here. Um Rachel these are my friends, Naruto and Ten Ten." I suspected that the dude with the blonde spiky hair was Naruto. He had really handsome blue eyes and a heart warming smile. I think I'm starting to like Konoha. Ten Ten had auburn hair and in 2 buns. She had the looks of an adventurous girl.

"Hi Rachel" Said Ten Ten.

"Sup" said Naruto. I smiled.

"Hi Naruto. Ten Ten." I said, "That's kind of an unusual name."

"Yea I know because my ancestors, the females were named after numbers, so yeah

that's how they got Ten Ten." She said

"Wow. It's cool to now your past." I said solemnly.

"Rachel huh, I've never seen you at any Social so I take it that you're not from here?" Naruto asked

"Yup. I', from the Land of Milk and Honey." I said proudly.

"Cool. I once went there for a mission." He said

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah, and I also learned that they aren't many shinobis there."

"Yeah."

"So you're not a ninja?" asked Ten Ten unbelievingly. I shook my head.

"So which school are you going to?" asked Naruto.

"Umm..." I hesitated, "I'm not really sure but I know for a fact that I'm going to a private school, I think that's The Brooks tradition-"

"You're apart of the Brooks Clan?" said Naruto obviously trying to hide the shock.

"Umm…" I could only say until Neji spoke up.

"Dude, that's not possible, they are wiped out' globe, and plus she's from Land of Milk and Honey; the Brooks are from Konoha. Know your facts." Naruto smiled and placed his hands on the back of his head as if to lean on them, "Oh, sorry Rachel if I offended you thinking that you were apart that horrible and terrifying clan."

"Stupid, I don't even think she knows what you are talking about." Ten Ten inquired.

A silence hushed upon us. "So I guess that you would be going to Leaf Village High then. It's the only private high school here." Neji said. Naruto and Ten Ten nodded in agreement.

"And that's cool 'cause all three of us would be at the same school." Said Naruto smiling that weirdish smile.

"You mean four." I said.

"No just three. I go Konoha High. I don't have money like the rest of you guys." She said chuckling.

"Oh." I said, "So I just wear my white polo shirt with the school's crest and any shirt or pants." I said.

"Yeah just make sure its short." Neji said seductively. Naruto smirked at his remark. I rolled my eyes. Ten Ten gave him a scolding looking.

"Come on Ten Ten. You know I love you." Neji said drawing Ten Ten closer to him. She slightly blushed.

"Whatever." She managed to say.

"Rachel, we have to go." Said Malachi. He was in my parents' car.

"Kay, bye guys see you tomorrow and you." I said indicating Ten Ten, "whenever." And with that I ran off.

I was sitting on my window sill talking about the most random stuff. I realised that he was really cool to talk to and I like him for that. Even though we just met and stuff we both could tell each other almost any thing.

I laughed, "You're such a jerk." I said teasingly.

"Sure. So that's it, I really don't give a shit about her." He said.

"Now I know never to be with you." I said smiling.

"Same here."

"Whatever". I rolled y eyes.

"NEEJJJIII!!!!" called a voice coming from downstairs of his house.

"That's my call"

"Kay"

I went to my bed and lay down. Many thoughts were running through my head. A new life. I couldn't complain about y school as yet because at my old one, everyone laughed at me. I hardly had any friends, just associates with the exception of Haku(the dude who looked like a lady and wore a masked and also was in Naruto's first mission "The Great Bridge of Naruto and almost killed Sasuke, yeah her.) and Kimiaru (the dude who could use his bones for attacking and defence) who were also laughed at so now I had a chance to be popular and actually have fame, but how do I do that? I signed.

Kay I want to look hip, so how should I comb my hair. It was Monday morning and I had just bathe and got dressed. "Hmm" I said observing myself in the full length mirror. I was dressed in my school shirt and a purple pleated mini shirt and black leggings. I brushed it up and fastened a purple clip around y hair.

It can pass. I ran downstairs and into the dinning room where I found my mother at the table. "Morning Mom and…" I greeted just when a lady in black and white maid's uniform came in with a newspaper and gave to Mom.

"Honey this is Anatasia, our new house keeper." My mom said. She didn't like to refer maids to Maid but as Housekeeper.

"Hey" I said taking a seat. Then Dad came downstairs and hugged me.

"Ready ion 10 minutes who's coming with me?"

"I am." I said," Just need to finish this."

FF

I walked up to the gate after my Dad left me. I swallowed hard and took in the new environment, a new start- what I wanted for. I think.

My new school didn't look like a school, it looked lik a huge 18th century mansion built in bricks and newly tarred parking lot and walk ways.

I walked in and immediately was knocked down by a heavy four foot animal. "UGHHH!!' I wailed. The dog's slobber was now all over my face.

"Sorry about that" said a male. My eyes were infected with drool and the dog was still on me. I liked dogs but its just that right now, this, dog it on me and I have no idea were it came from. The dog moved itself from off me.

"Here, let me help you up" he said. I reached out for a hand which pulled me up. Everything seemed so blurred. I wiped my eyes and I got back my vision. A boy slightly taller than I was was standing in front of me. He had spiky dark brown hair and red marks on both of his cheeks. He was in his school shirt and a plaid pair of pants. "Are you cool?" I nodded, "You look a little dizzy"

"It's 'Kay" I assured looking around and beside him was…Sasuke?

"It's my damn ass dog here. Sorry again." I nodded again. He looked me up and down and smiled, "Who are you. I have never seen you here before?"

"She's Brooks" said Sasuke, I rolled eyes.

"Rachel" I said.

"Kiba Inuzuka.' He said still smiling, "I guess you have met Sasuke before?"

"Yeah"

Unfortunately.

"Any ways love to stay and talk but we're looking for a friend." Said Kiba

"Who is he?" I blurted out

Go Rachel. Please.

"Do you even know anybody who goes here?" asked Sasuke.

"Naruto" said Kba

"As a matter of fact, I do know Naruto. He went that way." I lied pointing to my right.

"Thanks Chica." Kiba said and then hit me on the arm and ran off with Sasuke beside him and the dog on the other side.

I walked on the other direction. "Hi Rachel!" I looked around to see Naruto and smiled. He walked to me and hugged me tightly.

"Do you just love school?" he asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Okay, scrap that." I laughed as we walked on.

"Oh, yeah Kiba I think and Sasuke where looking for you. I kinda sent hem the other way." I said.

"That's cool." He said calmily. "Have you been to the FO?"

"FO?"

"The front Office."

"Ah, no" I said as we passed a sign that informd us that the Vice Principal and the Principal, Dean, Browser offices and the FO was straight ahead and they were in 1 building. We stepped in the FO and a blonde was behinf the table, she was a student, probably last year. Naruto hopped on the desk. "Wassup Temari." He said.

"Get off my table idiot." Temari said and looked at me, "new girl?" I nodded.l She printed something and Naruto grabbed it before Temari could. Just then a oink haired girl walked in a gave Naruto a scold and Naruto gave her a nastier one back. "Thanks Mari" she said.

"Anytime" Temari said getting up as Pinky took her seat and left.

"Let's get outta here Rachel" said Naruto leaving.

"So you're the new girlfriend now?" she asked. Naruto pulled my arm.

"So what?" Naruto said and we walked out.

The 8 o' clock bell rang and every one lined up where they were suppose to be. I just followed Naruto.

"Dude, where have you been have you been man?" asked Kiba slapping Naruto on his back, "Sasuke and I've been looking for you all morning."

"So" said Naruto rubbing his back. "This is my friend Rachel."

"Yeah, Brooks." said Sasuke. There is this way he says my name. Finally the principal came up to the podium, "Good Morning everyone and welcome, to the students both new and old and to the staff…" he spent at least 15 minutes talking and the other 15 was for devotion and then he dismissed us. I was surprised at how the school was so… disciplined. Year by year they went inside. All I had to do was just follow Naruto. My classmates walked through the clean beige corridors with brown lockers and doors. At the door labelled 10 my classmate stopped and was in a straight line which to me was odd. At my old school there was no such thing as straight lines. Finally I saw Neji who was talking to a red head boy. I came out of the line and went to the back were the 2 were.

"So you'll be there?" asked Neji. His hair was let down as usual and in his school shirt and khaki pants.

"Do I have a choice" the red said after signing. Neji turned to me and smiled.

"Welcome to Fire Country High" he greeted me.

"Thank you" I said smiling politely, "Where were you earlier?"

"Art Room" he replied.  
"Why?"

"Nuttin really, just chilling"

"Quite please!" shouted a lady with black curly hair and red eyes and walked with pure confidence as a model. "Now you are going to sit down the way you came in. No skipping of seats and I'll be watching you." The class went and this was the seating.

Hinata Kiba Sakura

Naruto Teacher Sasuke

Desk

Zuko Daphne Aang

Gaara Rachel Neji

"Good. I like this seating." The teacher said standing in front of the class. 'Okay so now I'll hand over to you Miss. Brooks"

I stood up reluctantly, "Um, my name is Rachel Brooks. I am from The Land of Milk and Honey and I am 15." And with that I sat down quickly.

"Okay, I'm Ms. Yuuhi." Ms. Yuuhi said, "and I am your form teacher and I want strict obedience…" she yapped about for 10 more minutes and left. As the second she came out of sight the place was jungle. People got out of their seats to talk to their friends and the noise level went up like whoa. Sasuke, Neji and Kiba went to Naruto's desk and Hinata was on her phone.

"Hey," said the boy in front of Neji.

"Hi" I said

"Land of Milk and Honey huh?"

"Yup."

FF

The day went by and it was Lunch time, the worse time for a new kid, oh Joy. I got up and slowly packed my bag as everyone came out.

"Anytime now Rachel" said Neji at the door. Oh he's a guardian angel. I smiled in relief that I had company for lunch. We walked through the clean corridors. "So what were you Aang talking about?"

"Stuff, nothing really. Why are you jealous?" asked teasingly.

"So what if I was?" he asked in the same tone. We reached the cafeteria which was in the same colours of the corridors beige and the benches were brown- well wooden. We walked passed a bunch of girls were the same pants.

"Hey Neji, it's been awhile now. I went home to The Fire Nation" said the girl on the table. Her pink lip gloss glossed in the reflection of the sun and her black hair up in a bun.

"Azula, do you have anything better to do than to make a fool of yourself?" asked Neji not giving her a glimpse as we walked pass.

We kept on walking until an annoying ringer went off. Neji searched his pockets and took out his phone. He slid it up and signed. "Here." He said and handed it to me.

"What?" I asked

"Read, I really don't want to read and after that delete it." I took the phone from him and read it. Xoxo…..)

"Um, do you really want me to delete. It's from Azula." I said suppressing a giggle.

"Just do it."

We joined the line and paid for our lunches we made our way to the medium length wooden table near the inside fountain painted in beige were Kiba, Sasuke and Naruto sat laughing. "Hey Chick wassup?" asked Kiba with food in his mouth. I wasn't really excepting to be sitting around a table with _boys. _

"Hi Rachel." Said Naruto. Neji and I slipped into the built in seats.

"Guess who I bumped into just awhile ago?" Neji asked as he unwrapped his burger.

"Don't tell" Kiba replied

"Ahh man, that sucks." Said Naruto.

"Uh-huh and she just texted me." Neji said with his burger in mid air.

"Seriously!" said Naruto, " What did it say?

"Dunno" he said chewing. Boys are so ugghh. "She read it."

"Yeah what it said?" asked Sasuke.

"Umm, xoxo" I replied

This is how I feel every time I'm around you

I just loose control –

"Yo…yeah, I kinda did too… Yeah right, I'm not sure… Bye" Naruto hung up. "What?" He said glancing around the table where every one was laughing.

"Dude you gotta be kidding. After 2 weeks it's over. Did you forget the use once and the throw away. Kleenx dude" Sasuke said and slapped him on his back.

"OMG, you cannot be kidding me. You guys are those who don't believe in long relationships."

"Even the chick got it." Said Kiba.

"What ever" said Naruto. We laughed and joked until the bell rang.

Although the halls were scattered I sticked close enough with Neji. "What do we have next?" I asked.

"Bio."

"Joy"

In Bio, my lab partner was Daphne and she was one of those girls which a good gossip would make her day and on the other hand she's a ……..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Social???

"Da1phne got up in shock and then suddenly remembered that I'm not from here. "The Social is when the two high schools come together and well, socialize." She explained, "It takes place everytime the schools open fro holidays." I nodded y head in understanding.  
"So that's what the boys were talking about at lunch today." I replied.

"So you think you going?" she asked.

"Well it sounds cool. I'll ask my people." I said referring 'my people' to my parents.

We chatted for a few more minutes until a black '09 Audi with black tinted windows pulled up to us I knew I was my ride. I hopped in the back seat and closed the door

"- Sasuke?" I was in total shock. No wonder he flew out in a rush earlier, he had to go to the heard quarters or whatever they called and come back to pick me up. I smiled to myself.

"What?" he asked harshly.

"Wow, is that the way you greet your boss's daughter. Big props to you" I said sarcastically. He sighed but didn't comment.

On our way to Malachi's school we drove in silence, yea talk about anti social but anyways I plugged in my ipod and quietly mouthed the lyrics to 'If You Seek Amy' Sasuke jus smirked.

Malachi was sounded by four girls. I took out my earphones. I had to wipe my eyes before I could actually believe what I was seeing. Malachi coolly walked to the car and jumped into the front seat. "Yo Sasuke, what's up?' he greeted him as he wiped his hand on his transformers shirt.

"Nuttin, so I guess you're the pretty boy now?" Sasuke asked as he stirred out of the school building sirking

"Naw, well you know what I mean.." said Malachi boastfully. I rolled my eyes.

"If only they grew up and see what an ass you are." I replied putting back my earphones in my ears to avoid hearing what they had to say.

Minutes later I walked in the kitchen. It was dark green with olive green cupboards bordering the walls both at the ceiling and on the floor. She opened the microwave which was built into one of the ceiling cupboard. "Good afternoon s. Brooks"

"Oh, I forgot, we didn't introduce ourselves properly. I am Rachel, not Ms. Brooks"

"Oh," she said as she put down the dish which was covered by another dish from the microwave, "Ok then, I am Anastasia." She said uneasily.

"Wow, that's a long name." I lied, I just didn't like it.

"Well," she said not noticing me being rude and if she did notice, she ignored it, "you can just call me Ana."

"Ana" I repeated. I shrugged, "that's cool."

I saw a look of relief. Maybe she was afraid of me. I smiled, that's the way it was suppose to be. I vow not to be treated the same way I was when I was living in Milk and Honey.

I walked up stairs to my room. I threw my bag on my black and white stripped desk with purple accessories and threw myself on the matching bed set…on the bed. I twisted and turned uncomfortably on the bed, not that I was uncomfortable but I was bored. I picked up the land line and dialed my dad's office number which was on a piece of paper.

"Hello, good afternoon" said a female voice.

"Yeah, um can I please speak to my dad?" I asked.

"Who is speaking?"

"His daughter"

"Nice, what's the name."

"Rachel"

"Okay, please hold."

"What have I been doing?" I heard a beep.

"Hello?" said a deep voice.

"Dad?" I asked. In sat up.

"Rachel how was your first day?" he asked excitedly. I relayed everything to him, well except the sitting with four boys at one table.

"Well you sounded like you had fun."

"Yeah. So Dad can I take a walk around town and what time are you coming home?" I asked finally getting to the point why I had called him.

"Sure, but just don't get lost. Ask for directions and about what time I'm coming home hmm, lets say around 8"

"Kay. Bye" I said and hung up.

I ran down the drive way hoping I wouldn't fall and if I did, I hoped that no one saw.

"Rachie, hold up" called Malachi skating down to reach me. "We are in serious need of Internet."

"You're asking me." I replied as I pressed the button wired to the huge iron green gate. :Ana, open the gate please" I said speaking through the thingy. 2 second the gate opened automatically. We started walking left. "New girl?" called some one.

"Rachel, yeah?" I asked

"Wow, you live right next to me" she said. Now I remember her. She had her Cell in her hand as she pointed it to Neji's house. She had long navy hair and Blue eyes and was still in her school shirt and a pair of red Bermudas.

"Hinnata?' I asked uncertain if I had the right name in my head, she nodded. "But isn't that Neji's house?" I asked

"Yeah, we're cousins and we also live together. I nodded, "well bye." She walked off and returned to her conversation on her phone. I really wish I had my friends form home to talk to.

We were in front of Pretzel Palace when I decided to go to the mall. "How about the arcade?" Malachi suggested.

"How about we split and meet back in 15"

"Cool" and he blazed off. I walked towards the huge building. It was like the size of Milk and Honey it self. A dog came running and barking up to me. I recognized it.

"Hey, boy" said Kiba quickly pulling back the dog seconds before it jump on me. "Hey Chica" said Kiba. I smiled. "Don't worry, he barks but don't bite, sometimes"

"So why don't you get I don't know a leash." I said

"Please, a leash Chica." He replied which obviously meant NO

"Hey Kiba, I'm going now" said a tall skinny boy with brown shaggy hair and a green shirt on, he had a brown dog beside him, about the same size of Akacamaru.

"Yeah but first I want you to meet, a girl I met today" Kiba said. The way how Kiba said 'a girl I met today' seemed as if he meant that we meet and we fell in love. "Shaggy this my new classmate…"

"Rachel" I said

"Yeah and Rachel, this is my cousin Shaggy and Scooby" said Kiba.

"The dog is your cousin too?" I asked. I wanted to laugh.

"You're not from here are you?" Shaggy asked. I shook my head.

"You see Chica, Shaggy and I are apart of a clan called the Inuzuka Clan, the dog Clan, where they become apart of us." Explained Kiba seriously. I was the first time I have heard Kiba spoke of ….smart.

"Wow, that's impressive" I said. I felt bad, they knew where they were coming from when I don't know where I am coming from.

"Yeah, so bye" said Shaggy and the …brothers I suppose walked off.

"So I guess it's just you and me Chica" said Kiba smiling.

"I take that as a good thing I suppose"

"Yeah and plus I'm going to treat you." The dog barked. "Not for you, for the girl."

I followed him to the escalator. I hate them (seriously I do).

"Colourful Cream" I read the sign in the busy and large food court which was on the second floor. I leaned on the counter of Colourful Cream when I realized that it was an Ice Cream store.

"Yo Kiba." Said the boy behind the counter, "how can I help you?"

"Not me, the Chica here, she's my friend." Replied Kiba.

"Okay, what do you want?" said the dude.

"Do you have Mocha Almond?" I asked

"Yeah, sure we do. 1 scope or two?

"Just one please"

"Okay." He went to the back room and came out with a sugar cone. We walked to a table with three chairs. I started on my ice cream and it was so yummy that I forgot my manners and ate greedily. "I just love ice cream, especially this one" I said wiping my mouth. Kiba chuckled.

"I can see that" he said.

Crap

"Oh. Sorry" I said in embarrassment.

"No, it's just that ice cream with coffee in it, someone actually eats that." I purposely greedily ate some more of it and let out a little laugh. "Then call me weird" I said. He shook his head, "No I wont, 'cause you're not" Kiba said then he got distracted. I followed his gaze. He was looking at a girl with long blonde hair getting up and walking out of the food court.

I checked my watch, 20 minutes had passed. 'oh shoot I have to go." I said getting up. Kiba, finally snapping out got up to, "Why?" he asked

"I have to meet Malachi"

"Oh, so you have some one special already?"

"No. He's my little brother."

Ino'spov

"Did you just see Kiba just take off with that Brown head just awhile a go" said Lola inspecting a dress.

"Yeah, so?" I said looking through the rack of dresses.

"Well, I want back Kiba, and that Brown girl. Him." Sahe said.

"Do you think that this dress would make e look fat?" I asked ignoring what Lola was sayng..

"Ino?"

"What?" I asked irritably.

"Nevermind"

"Good. So do you think that this dress would make look fat?" I asked again. She rolled her eyes but I ignored it.

"Ino, didn't you say that you have a dress already?" asked Sakura.

Author's pov

"Who told you that?" asked Ino.

"Who else but you" Sakura replied. "Any ways, Lola I saw Kiba with Rachel."

"And she had brown and is brown?" asked Lola.

"Mmhhmm, that's the one."

"And she goes to Leaf Village High?"

"Yeah, that's Rachel, she new and in my class."

"Shout up. And Kiba was like All over her."

"And not only Kiba, Neji. Sasuke and" Sakura turned to Ino who's back was facing the two obviously not interested in what they were talking about, "Naruto."

"What about Naruto?" Ino asked turning around.

"That same Brown girl, Rachel who was with Kiba was messin' 'round with your man Ino" said Lola. Ino was angry, she placed her hand on her hip push back her hair. "Sakura. What exactly was Naruto doing with… Rachel?" Ino asked

"A lot of things and who knows" she said

Rachel's pov

"Are you sure you said Pretzel Palace?" asked Kiba

"Yeah." I said and fell silent, "Kiba, so who are you taking to this Social?" He laughed.

"You see Chica, I don't ask girls out on events like this, they ask me out." He replied smirking.

"Hey Kiba, have you seen Aang?" asked a girl pasing by. She had smooth darkish brown skin and long plait in the back of her head. She had blue eyes and hint of worry in her voice.

"Hey Katara this is my friend…"

"Rachel" I said offering my hand as she did the same.

"I;m not surprised he dosent even know your name. I'm`Katara"

"Hi."

"So have you seen hi?"

"No."

"Hey Jet," Katara said stopping a boy passing by (For the avatar watchers, you remember hi right?), "Have you seen Aang?"

"Nope." He said

"Hey Jet, where you been all this Summer?" asked Kiba

"Just chilling with my ancient homies" he said. I like Jet he is so cute, I just couldn't stop looking in his eyes. Crap!

"Ancient homie?" Kiba asked

"I think he means, grandparents." I said.

"Kiba, your girl smart" he said smiling at me.

"Smarter than you thnk" I said flirtatiously.

"Yo Chica, your lil bro" reminded Kiba.

"Yeah, I have to go." I said

"Your bro is the new kid?" he asked.

"Depending."

"It's him, you two look alike, he said that he's Brooks."

"That's him"

"Then don't worry, he aint finish for now."

"Why is that"

"He's trying to beat the high score at Pok-Rat"

"Yo, Seriously!" exclaimed Kiba, "He's trying to beat Alex?"

"Yup"

"So what are we doing here?" said Kiba who started running off then followed by Jet.

We were inside the arcade where everywhere was carpented, the walls, floor and the ceiling and with the A/C blazing. There were about 100 games categorized and almost all of the games were emptied. We walked towards the crowd. I parted through the crowd consisting of different age groups. "Malachi." I called.

"Oh Hi Rachel, you can go home if you want to. I have a highscore to beat." He said not shifting his gaze from the screen.

"Okay, whatever." And I headed outside.

"Hey Rachel" called jet from behind. I turned around and smiled. Maybe this it, where he asks to accompany me home and I'll invite him inside, alone, kay maybe Ana might be downstairs but still. I really admired the fact that – wait no- I loved the fact that we will be together. My headed was loaded with thoughts of what was going to happen.

"Your lil bro is rocking. You should be proud to even related to him." He said and patted my shoulder and waled off.

What the frig!

"Yeah."

I walked out with disappointment written all over my face. I was passing Pretzel Palace again to go home when Lee bumped into me.

"Hi Rachel, right" he said

"Yeah, Lee?"

"Yea, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for asking."

"Cool. You know Naruto right?" he asked as he brushed his hair out of his face which the wind had disturbed.

"Yeah, I know him. Why?"

"Have you seen hi anywhere?"

"No, not since school"

"Cool, well if you see him tell him that I'm looking for him" I nodded and he ran off.

Its funny that everyone is looking for Naruto.

"Pssh" called a male. I looked around and I saw Naruto.

"Hi Naruto, Le-"

"Yeah, I heard."

"Kay then" I said

"Want me to follow you home?"

"Um it's kay, I really don't want to bother you"

"Okay where you live?"

"Leaf Hill?"

"Come on" he said pulling my hand gently, "My step mom wouldn't mind e being late today."

"Thank you Naruto" I said when we reached number 24.

"No prob" he said smiling that same wide smile he gave me earlier, I just had smile back. Then it just like every thing just blanked out, it was just Me and Naruto in perfect silence.

"Well…I got to go" he said.

"Oh, sure and once again thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At The Hokages's

I walked inside, the door was opened which was pretty strange. I walked through the hall and in to the cozy tropical themed living room in which the evening sunlight of summer shone through the yellow glass curtains hanging on the orange walls. The mini palm trees in every corner and on each side of the green center table. I found y Dad on the yellow sofa with his feet rested on the foot piece. I went to sit beside him. "Hey Dad, what are you doing here so early?" I asked looking at the clock above. It read 6:10 and e said he will be coming home at 8:00"

"Yeah, I just came home to get ready which I think you should too." He said. He placed an arm on my shoulder.

"Why?"

"We're having dinner at the Hokage's so I don't want any misbehaving from you nor Mala -" he stopped and sat up straight. I knew he was going to ask about Malachi. "Where is Malachi?"

"He's … at the arcade" I managed to say.

"So how did you come home, you walked?"

"Yeah, but I had company."

"Really, is it the same girl you were telling me about, why did she leave with out coming in to say hi or something?"

"Dad it wasn't her, and plus, I wont know that you were here."

"Really, so who was it?"

"Naruto"

"The Hokage's son?"

"The Hokage's son. No. he said he had a step mom."

"Ok, so why did you leave Malachi?"

"Where's Mom? I asked changing the subject so I could buy time in to thinking of a proper excuse for why I had left Malachi.

"Child don't ignore my question!" my Dad raised his voice.

"Sorry Dad, its just that he was trying to beat this high score so I left him so he could have a rep." I said.

Wow good one Rachie, as if I actually care.

I looked down at the floor then to the center table. There was about 6 thick and heavy looking books on the table. "Dad what are these?" I asked going to pick one up.

"Ahh, don't touch them. Antashia" he summoned. She came in the living room, "Take these up to my office immediately." He ordered. She slightly bowed and I quickly picked up the first book, it read 'Clans for DUMMIES'

"Child put that down!" my Dad shouted. I rolled my eyes and dropped it so Ana could pick it up. She struggled to keep her balance to take up the book.

"Do you need help Ana?" I asked getting up.

"No I am fine." She said getting up and left. This was kind of FREAKY. I seriously need to know what happened, why do I only have only ancestor left and lives all the way in Land of Milk and Honey

"Honey" called my mother walking in with her bath robe on and her hair in curlers, "is everything kay?"

"Yeah" said, "Dad is that a Bibbllllee?"

"What else does it say?"

"Property of Yoshio Brooks?" I said knowing what he really meant. My mother went back up stairs.

"You see Rachel, I came to realize that, especially now, I, us need to follow Christ and let him lead the way."

The movie 'Evan Almighty popped into my head.

"So Dad, that means that animals are going to follow you around and that you will grow hair like Noah?" I asked jokingly. He hugged me and chuckled.

"Maybe" ha said, "Now go and get ready."

I walked up to my room and took a nice bathe. After getting dressed I peeked through the window to see if Neji was in his room. His wasn't in but Hinnata was and she

Looking for something, "Hi" I said

"Yeah, so where are you going?" she asked. I checked myself. I was wearing a black strapless mini dress with big and thick teal hoop earrings and a matching necklace which was wrapped twice around my neck and looking like a choker. A big teal stone like ring and teal wedges with black. My hair was side parted and had a bun on the right with few strands of hair loose at my left ear. Eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow and clear glossy lip gloss was applied.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to the 5th"

"Big whoop" she said. I could hear the sarcasm in her voice, "I'm going too."

"Really" I said.

"So where were you after school, I didn't see you?"  
"Oh I was at the mall"

"Hi Rachel" she said.

"What-"

Crap, they was a phone set in her ear.

"Where you saying something?" she asked taking out an earphone.

"Ah, no, jus singing" I said and quickly drew my curtains together. I took out my phone and tried to call Hakku but it beeped twice **No Signal**.

I went downstairs to the living room to just to find Sasuke and Malachi both handsomely dressed in tux playing on Malachi's Wii. "Where's Mom and Dad?" I asked.

"Cant talk now, busy. Sasuke you cheated." Said Malachi fixed on the 54" tv. I dropped into the couch. I secretly admired playing on the Wii, one tie I broke Malachi's high score and I told him that Dad did it so Malachi wanted to prove. He handed the controller to Dad and he ended up dis functioning one of the buttons.

"Are we all ready?" asked my mom as she walked in and switched off the game as she walked passed it.

"Come on mom, we could at least saved it" Malachi complained.

Minutes later we were walking towards the Ball Room of the Hokage's. I found out that the huge building in the centre of the Town was her house. As we entered the Room filled with both males and females fully accessorized walking around and socializing. I must admit the room was indeed large. Every where was white, the walls were painted in white, the floor was tiled with white tiles with simple prints and the roof was white.

"Chelly!" shouted Naruto.

"A friend of yours?" asked my mother. I nodded.

"Sasuke, there is your Father. You may join hi and your family. Sasuke was the living clone of his Father only difference was that, his father had a serious expression oppose to Sasuke himself, had a bored and lazy expression.

Naruto was talking to this man with a younger boy, around Malachi's age, glared at Malachi angrily.

"Children" my dad called us sophisticatedly, "This is Mr. Hygua. He is our neighbor." When I laid eyes on him I knew that he was related to Neji even if Dad didn't call hi by name. Malachi and I slightly bowed.

"I'm sure you have met my son Neji and my niece Hinata" he said to me.

"Yes Mr. Hygua."

"You can excuse us now." Said my Dad dismissing us.

A girl passing us with trays of some lumpy semi liquid stuff in both her hands and surely unbalanced. Her hair was in a long pony tail and dressed like the other waitresses. She glared at me and not watching her step brought gravity on her sending me with her. Everything seemed as if it were going in slow motion. The Blondie's scream was ears splitting. I landed on the floor with a loud and hard thud and the girl landed on me chest to chest with the nasty thing covering us as and a bowl of it was on my head sliding down my head. The silver trays made a loud sound when it met the tiled ground. Despite the fact that I was in a very awkward and uncomfortable position I could move a muscle.

"Eeww, get off me!" the girl wailed.

"I'm not even on you, you are on me." I cried. I pushed her off. Someone held out their hand and I took it. The person was definitely a male's and I think I have held his hand before which I knew was impossible. He gently lifted r up and I started to wipe my face. "Thank you so much" I said not looking at the face but when I did I wanted the floor to swallow me. "Naruto?"

He chuckled, "No prob" It was just like earlier, and every thing was just spaced out just the two of us looking into each other's eyes.

"Rachel. Ino. Are you two girls okay?" she asked when she approached us. I nodded while the other girl ran off.

The crowd died off and I went to the bathroom to clean up with help of my mo and Mrs. Hygua. Lady Tsnade allowed e to use a guest bathroom to shower and sadly I had to wear my hair out. I went to the table where Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata were sitting. I took a seat beside Hinata. "That was some awesome fall" said Sasuke. Every one brust out laughing.

"It's not funny guys." I said

"But I must admit that I wouldn't mind being Ino's position. Damn" said Kiba every one except Naruto laughed again.

"Can I have your attention please. Tonight is the Hokage's monthly dinner Ball and I would like to acknowledge the Brooks, Uchiha Clan, The Hygua Clan and the Inuzuka Clan and especially The Fifth and the two stepsons can we give them a round of applause as they stand. I clapped but stopped when I only saw only boy stood up which was the one who was giving Malachi the glare. Lady turned to my table and stared at Naruto and to my shock; Naruto stood up reluctantly and quickly sat back down. It seemed that I was the only one surprised, well yea they lived here but still, Naruto doesn't seems to be the guy to be called The Hokage's Stepson. Nahh.

Dinner was severed, well in buffet style. Kiba offered to get me my dinner even though I refused he still insisted and said I should think of it as a welcome to Konaha Package. Naruto came back tot the table first and slouched in to the chair.

"Naruto. Why didn't you tell me that you were the 5th's son?" I asked. He rested his chrck on his hand on the table.

"I'm not her son" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. Her step son. Better"

"Well now you know" he started eating. He used his hand to wipe his mouth, "It's no big deal anyway you put though." I wanted to slap him

"No big deal Naruto?" I asked unbelievingly, "That is _so _a big deal. One you are allowed to be a ninja, you're the Hokage's' _step_ son, this is just the Ball Room of _your _house, my Ball Room is just a little bigger than your powder room" I said. He chuckled and leaned back in the chair and smiled.

"Chelly, I see your point but so. Your Dad is the Chief Advisor."

"So, that's nothing. Just imagine what the rest of this building is like."

"I can." I rolled my eyes and smiled at Naruto. "You know that I wouldn't be surprised that your eyes just drop out" I couldn't resist rolling my eyes again and pulled out my tongue.

"You want me to show you around?" he asked.

"Really. Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah come on. And plus, I want to get outta this room." He said holding out his arm. I took it and followed him.

Malachi's pov

Seriously, this is so uncool. I have to it here with old people blabbering about old people stuff while Rachie gets sit with all the cool people in this place. Some one tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around in my chair to face Konohamaru (Kono).

"Hi" he said. I signed and turned back around. He tapped me again and again I turned around. "Just remember whose house you're in." I got up and pulled Kono away from the table to the table with the desserts which was about 2 cheese cakes, 2 chocolate, and more, jello, a fruit and vegetable 2 feet tall statue, buckets of ice cream.

"Ah, that old lady's."

Kono already didn't like because at school (the girl with the orange hair) confessed in front of the whole class that she liked me. Now that's disgusting and embarrassing.

"Just remember, you are in my territory and I'm the Hokage's son-"

"Step son" I corrected.

"Whatever. Since you know who I am, you better treat me like you a Hokage's Stepson."

"Why should I?" I asked, "To me you're just one of those little boys running around the play field. And big whoop, you could have the Hokage your self, just kiss my ass." I saw the anger growing rapidly in his eyes.

"What. Are you going to cry?" I asked, I knew I was taking it too far and if this turns out to be a fight, my Dad, no matter if it was Kono's fault, I would be in deeper trouble.

"Shut up Malachi" Kono said clenching his fist. As we stood there arguing for several more minutes. Kono out of his mind took grip of the table cloth.

Rachel's pov

"Finally for y room" said Naruto opening the door. I was amazed. His room was huge, where it had a large king size bed with different sports balls. His whole room had different sports advertising all over, but mostly Soccer. There were two basketball hoops one at the door and the other opposite corner of the room. His entertainment system comprised of a huge flat screen, four speakers, 6 drawers which two were labeled 2 CD's and DVD's, Wii, PS 3. He had posters of famous Soccer and Baseball players and also had 2 huge book shelves both filled with novels. "Wow, you read all of these?" I asked observing them I even recognized some which I have already read and he also gad the whole collection which I have been collecting too. He came up beside me and nodded.

"I think, I'm going to put on a new shelf." He walked away and jumped on his bed

"Oh my gosh Naruto!" I exclaimed

"What?" he asked frightened.

"You have all of season 2 of Never Again by Jiryah!" I shouted.

"Yeah, he's my Dad."

"Shut up, seriously" I couldn't believe it.

"So?"

"I have been looking for them but I couldn't find all of them."

"Wow you read them?"

"Like duh, my friends say that they are a waste of time."

"Really, mine don't even read books at all."

Naruto's pov

I started to unbutton my shirt, all I really wanted to do is just to quickly get this stupid dinner over with and _sleep. _I looked at Rachel.

Shit. Dude you're tripping, she's just your friend.

Friend.

Friend.

Friend.

"Yo Rachel." She didn't answer me.

Rachel's pov

I was really intrigued into Naruto's wide range of books I just couldn't take my focus off when he called me. "Can I borrow some of them?" I asked but I didn't hear any reply. I turned around to see what he was doing. As I swung around I was facing Naruto's chest. We were so close. I was lost in his gorgeous blue eyes and I was happy there so really didn't mind it. Naruto's shirt was off and just his black marina revealing his muscular muscles.

Naruto's pov

Too close dude; in 5 secs you're gonna back up starting now. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Crap!

I have never felt this way before, well not since I was in the Academy when I was dating Hinata for 3 years until we reached 3rd term of High school. Okay, just cool, breathe in…shit I'm so fucking breathless.

Involuntarily my hand slow ran down her face and surprisingly she didn't shift.

I took a beep breathe in and out…silently. It was too early, I moved a little close.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" shouted some one.

Rachel's pov

I was too stuttered to move or do any movement at all when Naruto's hand ran do y face, I liked it though but then again, it was too soon and plus I have never been in a relationship before and probably he wouldn't want a 'beginner' for a girl friend. I held my breath when he came a little closer.

Omigod, what was he going to do?

"Naruto Uzumaki!" shouted a lady and Naruto backed up immediately. I turned my head towards the doorway to see Lady Tsunade who glared angrily at Naruto with her arms crossed. Her glittery long, spaghetti black dress illuminated in the semi darkness of the room. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and looked a way avoiding eye contact with both me and the Fifth. "Go and make yourself presentable and get your stink ass downstairs."

"Look granny, it's not what you thought it was. I can explain-"

"What! I wasn't even thinking that. Boy, just get dressed" she cut off Naruto.

There was silence as Naruto got his shirt and started to button it. To ease the uncomfortable silence, "Hey Gran's Rachel is a fan of Perv's novels." Naruto broke in and the Fifth's expressions changed.

"Oh really now, that's nice." She said and turned to Naruto, where as her expression changed to anger, "Be down quickly" and she left.

Naruto unbuttoned his pants and unzipped it to tuck in his shirt. I turned my head the other direction facing the door. "What's that for you ain't see' nuttin'" Naruto said slyly. I rolled my eyes. "Come on before Granny eats me when I'm still alive." I laughed when he reached the door.

"Remind me again why you call The Fifth 'Granny'?" I asked walking to meet Naruto at the door way.

"Isn't it obviously, 'cause she's miserable and geez." He replied.

Duh Naruto, we were about to make out up stairs when we are suppose to be down stairs with the rest. I really wanted to say that but I restrained it from coming out of my mouth.

As soon as we reached the Ball Room a white table cloth came flying into my direction with pies, jugs of ice cream, statues of jellos, and layered cakes leading the way.

Malachi's pov

It was like Rachel as on perfect timing, Kono flung the table cloth with the desserts in the wrong direction that is if he wanted to aim it me.

Naruto pulled Rachel aside and held her tightly with one arm holding her waist and the other her head protecting her from the upcoming SPLASH and BAM…in a way, his head too. Every one was watching in anticipation to see what was going to happen, yeah even my parents!

When the cloth finally landed on the couple entangling them together, Rachel was screaming and apparently was struggling and Naruto also to get free. The Fifth was…was…laughing which send a few giggles around the Room.

Rachel's pov

I finally got loosed and was quite embarrassed…wait let me rephrase that; I was TOTALLY embarrassed especially when the Fifth was laughing hysterically, holding her small stomach and bending down. I glanced at Naruto who was totally covered in icing and jello and cake and other stuff which made me want to laugh but then I remembered about myself; that is I must have looked the same.

Naruto gave me a shrug and I looked a way. This was the second time this has happened to me!

When the Fifth managed to stop laughing and straightened herself. " And may I ask who is responsible for this?" she asked sternly.

The joy and pleasure Malachi spoke out, "Konohamaru!" All eyes landed on him and a mumble started to grow. The Fifth was INDEED angry and wanted to kill Kono, I didn't have to read her mind or hear her say it out loud, it was all over her face!

It was after nine when, my dad came up to my room and cleared his throat which meant he was going rely some bad news. I sat up in my covers and looked him in the eye. Since we've moved here, Dad had seemed stressed but he didn't seem to mind it all, he says that's how he functions properly.

"I've seen that you have made friends Rachel." He started. I nodded. I hated when He goes around the bush, it's so annoying. "With the Fifth's son" I nodded again. "That's nice"

I finally spoke up, "Dad, where are you going with this?" I asked, "Because I still want to go back to Milk and Honey." He cleared his throat again.

"Listen to me carefully and I do not want any comments nor questions nor whining." He paused. "Stay clear of Naruto."

"What!" I asked not believing what he had just DEMANDED me to do.

"I said no comments Rachel."

"But Dad…"

"You really don't listen, do you Rachel Aazariah Brooks."

"So just let me get this straight. You don't me to be friends with Naruto because?" I asked getting.

"You soon know why Rachel."

"But I want to know why"

"Just do what I said. Or else." He paused. He needed not to continue. "Night" he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Tears stung y eyes. How am I going to avoid him?

The next day drifted by with me avoiding Naruto in every way I could. I hope he wasn't a criminal, I knew he wasn't the Dad would have told me. In English class, the teacher left which was a bad move, it was the last class of the day (at lunch I sat with Daphne, it was hell with Sakura) all I needed was just a few more minutes until school was dismissed. Naruto walked over to my table and sat on it. I signed. "Hi Rachel" he said. I just adored how he says my name and y nick name Chelly, but he is the only one who calls me that. "I was looking for you this morning, recess and lunch." He said

"Well we are in the same class though" I said uncomfortably. I really like him and it was so hard to avoid him.

"Oh, yea but we can't really talk in class, in session. So I was just wondering, you know, what are you doing this afternoon, after school" he asked.

I was so longing to say nothing so we could hang out, but I didn't want to go against my father. I signed. "Nothing, home."

"Oh really. Great, so do you want e to walk you home?" he asked innocently, "or want to hang out at the arcade, I heard your bro has a rep there." I smile, he's so nice.

"I'd love to but, my Dad doesn't really want me to be out on my fourth day here. Dads." I lied.

"Don't you have training?" asked Neji butted in.

"Yeah, but I could make up for it" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, I really don't want you to miss out on that." I said. I remembered him telling me before I left last night that he wanted to be the Hokage someday.

"Come on, I think your Mo-"

"She's coming!" shouted Hinata and everyone scrambled hurriedly to their seats and fell silent.

Naruto's pov

"Sasuke, come here" I called Sasuke out side walking passing me looking at his phone. It didn't look like his, maybe he got a new one.

"What?" he asked wiping the screen on his school shirt and putting away it in one of his pockets on his khaki pants' and walked over to me with his bag slung over his shoulder. I leaned on the near by column.

"It's Rachel." I said.

"What about here?"

"It's not about her, well yeah but something happened last night."

"What?"

"We almost, sorta, in away made out"

"You what!" asked Sasuke raising his voice.

"Keep it down. Yeah we almost, but we didn't. Grans came up."

"Where though?"

"My room"

"Your room?"

"Yeah, but today she's been acting all weird. I mean, it's like she's avoiding me." I said looking down.

"So why do you care?" he asked. I want to box him right in the face.

"Dude, I like the girl, I couldn't stop thinking about her the whole of last night when she left and the whole of today. If it wasn't for Kono, she wouldn't have to leave so early!"

"Dude you mean you're actually tripping over her?" he asked unbelievingly.

"Yeah, is that hard to believe?"

"Ah, yeah it is."

"Well, whatever."

Sasuke was quite in thought, "Okay, dude you're my best friend so I think I can help you out."

"How, you two always disagree."

"Yeah, that's true, but" he said digging into his pockets and took out the same purple phone he had earlier. "This is her new phone, and here is her new number"

"Dude you can stop playing around now." I said. I knew it wasn't her phone, in his hands.

"Dude seriously!"

"How did you get it?"

"That's none of your business. So do you want the number or not?" I hesitantly took off the number. "Speaking of Rachel, there she is with Daphne."

Rachel's pov

"Does Naruto have ant criminal history?" I asked Daphne. We were walking towards the Main Gate which I learnt was called the Gate (there were many gates on the campus). We were planning on going to the mall because Daph insisted that we get to know each other by our choice of clothing.

Whatever.

"Um, no but if you want him, don't waste your time, his ex, Ino, is a killer."

"I've met her last night. Don't want to again." I said rolling my eyes.

"Do you always roll your eyes?"

"Keep on the sub here."

"Whatever, but he's kind of the prankster."

"Anything such as rape or you know?"

"No, not Naruto." We kept on walking towards the gate then I recognize two boys which made me want to turn around. "Look, there's Mr. Uzumaki and…' Daphne said straining her eyes to see the other, "and I think that's …"

"Sasuke." I said for her. "You want to turn back and jump over the fence."

"Don't be silly, I bet they are waiting for you." I rolled my eyes. When we approached them Sasuke called me over.

"Where are you going?"

"To the mall" I said knowing why he asked. He dug in his pocket and handed me a purple LG-KF510.

"Your Dad said that I should give you this."

"Omigod!!" I exclaimed taking the phone from him. I slid the phone up.

"Um, Rachel, can I talk to you for a sec?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head.

I really didn't want to put him down but, my stupid Dad. I guess he has secret agents staring right at me.

"I can't. Daph and I have a shopping date." I said.

"Okay, it's cool, so later I guess" he said putting his hands in his pockets. I guess he was … nervous.

"Yeah. Bye" and I walked off.

"That was mean, after what you told me what happened last night. Or did something else happen?"

"No nothing else happened." I lied, "Come on."

FF

"So I guess I'll call you" said Daphne leaving.

"Cool" I said waving bye to her. We had just finish window shopping when Neji appeared.

"I want to show you something." He said pulling my arm, yeah I trusted him but I still had doubts. "Sorry, but you wouldn't regret it. Please, I want to help you." So I just followed him. Later we were walking up to a glass building, but even though it was glass, you could see what was inside. Neji showed the front door security guard an ID thingy which allowed us to enter through the next door. In side was huge with a round roof to accommodate books. Everywhere was filled with books of different sizes, colours and height. "So remind me why are we here?" I asked.

"To find about your ancestors. Only people with this" he said indicating his ID, "can come in here; people like my Father, the Fifth and etc."

"Neji, thank you ssoo much. How can I ever thank you" I said hugging him tightly and let go.

"Whatever" he said smiling, "Let's start but this might not be comfortable."

"I know, but I think I'm ready."

The worker dude gave us 6 books and 3 scrolls he thought would help us with our research, "So why do you need all this?" he asked

"Mission." Neji replied and that seemed to suite him so he walked off. I opened the first scroll while Neji opened one of the books.

_**Brooks Clan**___Were the greatest Clan of The Leaf Village. Destroyed Konoha because of a rule the 2nd Hokage set. They were masters of Gen Jutsu. Some members could draw or paint and it becomes an illusion. Later on they were illuminated.

"Uggh this is just a summary." I muttered to myself, I was spaced out.

"Yup" said Neji flipping through a book and stopped. "Look at this" I looked into the book in front of him. Everything was repeating what I had already read but something caught my eye. One of the most destructive Clans by some way was murdered. What took them so long? Hope they burn in hell.

"'Kay that was disturbing." I admitted and laughed nervously and Neji did too.

"Yeah, sorry" he apologized, "I shouldn't have showed you that."

"No, its 'Kay, I told that I was ready for this." I said. Neji just nodded. "It's just that, I can't believe that my past is like."

"Rachel, its not your past, you had nothing to do with it." Neji said. I fell silent as Neji and I looked through the history materials. Biju, what's that?" I muttered to myself Demons in a human. There are 9 of them having their correct amount of tails.

9 = Naruto Uzumaki

"Omigod" I mumbled. It was cleared as crystal. Yoshoi Brooks, my Dad doesn't want me to go near Naruto because of this. I must admit that I really was scared now, but how could Naruto be like that…I mean, it's not him. "Hey you there, that scroll isn't suppose to ne in your hands" said the attendant. Neji looked up from the book he was reading.

"But someone gave it to us." Neji replied

"But I just said that it's not suppose to be in any of you guys hands" he said and grabbed it from me and walked away.

"Rachel are you cool?" asked Neji. I guess he saw that I was disturbed.

"Yeah, I'm cool." I lied.

"You want to go now it's been like an hour since we've been here."

"Yeah, that sounds 'Kay" I said getting up.

FF

My parents weren't here as yet because the drive way was empty. I walked through the hall when someone blocked my way.

"Naruto?" I said.

"We need to talk." He said I folded my arms.

"How did you get in?"

"Chelly, I'm the Fifth's Stepson."

"Naruto, you have to get out my parents doesn't like it when a boy is in the house and they aren't here." I said

"About last night, I just can't stop thinking about it."

"Then stop, Good bye."

"So that's it" he said. I nodded. "Cool, tomorrow" and he exited the house.

_Naruto's pov_

I just couldn't believe what just happened. Why was I tripping over her so badly, I mean just was going to …ughh


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

No Way!!

I wondered towards the back of the school.

Big mistake!

"Rachel" Naruto called walking swiftly. I wanted to turn around but stopped me before I could. "Why have you been avoiding me, what did I do?"

"Look Naruto. I just can't hang out with you, not even to talk to you, which is what I'm doing now, I can't do it." I said trying to struggle from his grip.

"Come on Chelly, let's just forget what happened Monday night and just be cool" he said still holding on my arm.

Why is everyone holding unto my arm, this so annoying and let me put emphasis on the so part!

"No Naruto, we're not cool!" I exclaimed, "I don't want to hang out with because you have demon fox in you!" Naruto quickly clapped his hands over my mouth.

"How the heck did you know that?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Mhhmmmmhhh" I said still with his hand over my mouth.

"That's one of Konoha's top secret only the top agents knows that" he whispered harshly. I finally got loose and was breathing heavily. "If you did know Rachel, you don't seem to be that kind of girl." He said I looked at him

I felt disappointed in myself. "Later" he said walking off.

Naruto's pov

"Crap!!" I shouted and kicked the trash can at the Gate walking out. I ahd to go training with Uchiha and Pink ass. Why is she like that? Bitch. I was mentally beating myself up.

"Dude wait up, I've been trying to call you since you've been kicking that Can." Sasuke called walking up to me

"What do you want?" I asked walking on the side walk coming out of the school building.

"No training"

"That's nice."

"For you, Yeah Jiryah asked for you when he was pulling out of the school's parking lot."

"That's nice"

"Naruto!' shouted Jiryah. He pulled up and indicated that I should come in. I did so. "How did she find out?"

"What are you talking about and it thought you had agreed on giving me some space."

"How did Rachel know?"

"I don't know and I don't care."

"I think she didn't mean it though."

"What the fu-. You were following me. This is crazy!"

"Just give her sometime."

Seriously dude, you need to stop it. Leave me alone and try on stalking Grans, her life is well mixed up" He only signed.

Malachi's pov

"Look, I'll make it up to you" said Kono at the arcade. I was well known there for breaking the high score and not as the new kid but as Malachi. My friends which I shall say, included the seniors at the Academy and high school kids; and I were popping sodas when Kono insisted that we 'talked'.

"What now?" I asked irritably.

"You hook me up with (the girl with the orange hair) and we'll be cool and I'll even bow down to you like those ass holes here at the arcade" he replied

"Ass holes, you're the only ass hole here Duffus" I said

"Okay, calm down dude, sorry." I laughed.

"You're so pathetic."

"Well are you going to?"

Kono was yapping when some one caught my eye, she walked in with her brother. I smiled forgetting about Kono.

"So Yakuma is the subject now. Is she?" Kono said.

"So every one knows" I said hoping he would just forget it.

"Yeah, so do"

"Just leave me alone"

"Come on dude"

"He said leave him alone, now run" Kono walked off.

"Thanks a lot." I said.

"Cool. So your sis going tomorrow?" the boy said popping a soda.

"What's happening tomorrow?" I asked walking back to my seat.

"The Social"

"I guess, I don't know. You want to go with her?" I asked, I just jhope he says no.

"Exactly"

Shit.

"Cool, I'll ask her, better yet you ask her." I said writing her number and a piece of paper.

"Sweet!" he said taking it from me and he immediately dialled it.

Rachel's pov

"Hello?" I said as my phone rang.

"Hey Rachel, its Jet. I don't know if you remember me" said Jet

"Oh, hi Jet. Of course I remember you." I said. I was in the upstairs balcony reading this month's Twist Magazine.

"Awesome, I was juust wondering if you were planning on going tomorrow and if so if you want to go with me" he said.

"Yeah, sure" I said smiling and playing with my hair.

"Sweet, well I don't have a car or anything of that such so it would be cool if we meet at the Centre."

"Oh, sure" I said, I really didn't care.

Malachi's pov

"YAHHOOO!!" exclaimed Jet when he slid down my phone

"No comment" I said putting down my soda.

"Dude, thanks"

"Yeah -"

"Malachi, is that you?" I turned around to see the sexiest girl alive. She had dark raven coloured hair and black eyes. She had one of the finest shape in Konoha.

"Yeah, Yakuma" I said.

"Cool, I was wondering if you want to come over my place?" she asked.

This was just my 6 th day at Konoha and I'm just loving it.

"Ahh, yeah, sure" I said getting up.

"Come on before Itachi is ready, which I think isn't any time now." She said glimpsing behind her.

Later we were in her crib which was really pink but nevertheless I mage myself comfortable on her bed. She came up beside me, really close to me.

"So Malachi, tell me about Land Milk and Honey," she said.

Okay, not exactly what I was thinking about.

"Sorry, scrap that" she said.

"Are you okay Yakuma?" I asked.

"Apart from being all nervous right now, yeah I'm okay." She said putting her hands between her lap. I let out a sign and put my arm around her shoulder hesitantly which she seemed to be more relaxed and then we started talking for the next 20-ish minutes.

"I'm hungry, you want something to eat?" she asked getting up.

"Yeah, definitely." I replied as I got up after her. I followed her downstairs to the kitchen.

"How does ice cream sound?" she asked opening the fridge door.

I LOVE ice cream with a passion. "Yeah, that sounds cool" I said. She took out a bucket of Haais Dais Cookie n' cream, two spoons and two cups. We joked for awhile when…Sasuke came in.

Rachel's pov

"So remind me why we are doing this again?" I asked Daphne who was on my bed with legs folded and her laptop in front of her. "Because I had already told Jet that I would go with him, so Naruto is out of the picture." I walked from my desk to my bed and took the same position as she was directly beside her and glanced at her then to her laptop and back again to her. She had her orange her up in a bun with strands of hair loose.

"Why aren't you answering any of my questions." I asked but she didn't reply then a thought popped into my head which I knew would get her attention. "So Daph, have you asked Sasuke yet?" Her head popped up.

_Bingo!_

"Oh please Rachie, the male is supposed to ask the female and not the other way around." She finally answered. "Even if just want to be my escort."

"Or you are just afraid that he might say no" I said.

"Rachie, I am Daphne Amoiru of Konoha. And plus you don't see the lady proposing to the man!" She exclaimed. I chuckled.

"Alright already" I said. "And what's the different between a date and an escort. I know there's a difference between a date and a _date."_

"An escort is one who walks you through the door and then leaves you, he's ether just using and wants to make an 'entry' or just wants to make an entry" she said when Malachi came bursting through the room hurriedly.

"Guess what?" he shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"Yakuma is my girlfriend!" je exclaimed. I didn't know who the hell was Yakuma and I didnt care whether he had a girlfriend or not.

"Shut up, the slut of the Academy!?" exclaimed Daphne.

"No, Yakuma …"

"Uchiha?" asked Daphne.

"Uchiha?" repeated.

"Yeah Uchiha" replied Malachi.

"There are many Uchihas in Konoha, as in not related. Right Daphne?" I asked.

_Okay, because if this girl is some how related to Sasuke, Malachi you are so not going out with her._

"Nope" said Daphne coolly.

"You are so not her boyfriend. I mean- Is Sasuke even aware of this?" I asked.

"Ahh, yeah"

"And he's cool with that?" asked Daphne.

"Ahh, not really" Malachi replied.

"Okay then, what happened?" I asked.

"He's not okay with it, but Yakuma and I don't care." He replied.

"Do you know why he doesn't want you and his sister to be together?" I asked. He shook his head. "Because Sasuke and I don't get along well, well actually we just don't get along." I explained. Malachi was deep in thought then he replied.

"So, just because you two have _your_ crisis doesn't stop us." And he walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"Anyway, Naruto just signed in" announced Daphne typing. I focused on the screen.

**PURPLE PUP**: hi Naruto

FRASS bOy: wasssup?

**PURPLE PUP**: angry :

FRASS bOy: aaww, y?

**PURPLE PUP**: ur not tlking 2 rachie

FRASS bOy: o yh

**PURPLE PUP**: but y?

FRASS bOy: reasons

**PURPLE PUP**: but she's so perfect 4 u!!!!

FRASS bOy: yup, i thought so 2, but I was wrng

**PURPLE PUP**: u r nt! w/e she did 2 u, its nt her fault

FRASS bOy: who's takin u 2 the social?

**PURPLE PUP:** sum 1, I got an idea, y wont u bring rach

FRASS bOy has signed out

"He just didn't do that?" asked Daphne. I signed and hopped off the bed. I glanced at my watch.

"Look, my parents might soon come. It's after six so do want to stay or leave?" I asked.

"I'll just call my mom." She took out her phone dialled her mother and came off moments later. I dropped myself on the bed when the phone rang. Daphne answered.

"Hello-….yeah…sure whatever" she said and handed the phone to me.

"Yes?" I answered

"Rachel?"

"Sasuke?"

"What is your brother's ID at my house?"

"By any chance I sound like him?"

"Listen up Brooks; I don't want your brother to have any thing with Yakuma"

"Geez Sasuke I'm so sorry that they are classmates and unfortunately I obviously cant do any thing about that nor about his ID" and with that I hung up.

"That was nice" Daphne commented.

"Ms. Brooks" called Ana at my door, "Some one is outside to see you"

"Me?" I asked.

"Didn't I just say that" she said.

'_Kay if that's how you're gonna play, let's play._

I looked directly at Ana as she did the same. I got up and pushed pass her and headed downstairs to the front door and opened it.

"Sasuke. What are you doing here?" I asked in amusement. He held up Malachi's ID. I stepped closer to him quickly grabbed but he shifted before I could grasp it.

"Listen up Brooks, I don't appreciate when people hang up on me- especially girls-like you" he said. I leaned on my right hip when he smirked and looked me directly in my eye.

_How does he do it, it's so creepy._

"Why, you're so used to girls falling at your feet?" I asked trying to do what Sasuke was doing. There was a silence. "Sasuke"

"Hmm" he answered.

"Can you stop looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Yo. Get a room for crying out loud" exclaimed Malachi.

"What?" I asked. He pointed down at my waist where Sasuke's hands were positioned and he quickly removed them. Malachi shook his head and mumbled Clueless people. I grabbed Malachi's ID and turned around closing the door behind me.

"What happened, and was that Sasuke I just saw outside?" asked Daphne.

"Yup and they were making out." Said Malachi.

"No," I said giving Malachi his ID but that didn't convince her. She just walked outside without saying bye.

I pushed Malachi and walked up to my room.

I spent the whole of Friday by myself. At lunch I sat I the bathroom so I wouldn't have any contact with Naruto and finally the last bell of the day rang.

Bing Bang!!

"Hallelujah!" I shouted with my arms raised in the air but I took them down when I realised that everyone was looking in my direction.

I started on walking out when Ms. Yuuhi called me behind.

"Enjoying your time here Ms. Brooks?" she asked. I nodded. "Not having lunch in the bathrooms?" I shook my head and looked at my school shirt then at my washed out jeans pants.

"Rachel, how did you know?" she asked.

"Know what?" I asked then I hit me. How did I know about Naruto.

"You know."

"I know a lot of things." I confessed looking away.

"Rachel, look at me. How did you know about Naruto?"

"I…I…don't…reeemeber." I lied playing with my belt buckle which was a purple 'R'.

"Rachel do you know that you have the knowledge that no one but the high ranked ninjas have which means that you need to keep that to yourself."

"Yeah. I will keep it. You can Trust me." I said

"I can?" she asked.

"Why yes you can" I said.

"Then tell me where you got that piece of information" she ordered.

I fell silent.

"Not because he has that doesn't mean that you cant be friends with him. He's never hurt anyone before, well only his enemies in battle when it was loose."

"I know that. It's not me – It's my Dad" I said leaning on the desk, she signed and placed her hands on both of my shoulders.

"You see, long time ago a certain Clan were masters of gen jutsu which killed Naruto's real parents." She said sitting down in her seat.

"So Jiryah isn't Naruto's _real_ father?" I asked. She shook her head.

I was taken back. "So how did they die?"

"They were cursed; Naruto's fore parents by the Clan of course by trapping his fore father that's about 2 generations before you; in gene jutsu that the only way he can come out is by death and this will be descended down to his generation."

"But then…but is Naruto still alive?" I asked.

"Some thing happened that it skipped Naruto's Dad so when Naruto's mother was pregnant, he would definitely be cursed but then research said that if the victim had a biju inside, the curse will be broken from him downward."

"So that time Konoha was being attacked by the Great 9 tails?"

"Yeah. But Naruto's Dad was the Hokage, so he defeated the fox not only for Konoha but for his son. H e died in victory and his mom died in child birth."

"Wait, so this Clan is my Clan?" I asked knowing the answer. "But why?"

"2 generations back, the your great great grandfather and his great grandfather which was the hokage also, I guess it's a family thing but any way, both of them were best friends, I mean they were so tight and close. One day the Hokage passed a rule but apparently Brook wasn't please with it and no matter how much he plead, the Hokage said no so Brooks got fed up and cursed him and the whole Clan took off in many different directions. In some books, it is said that they were illuminated but that's wasn't true, they just went separate ways not keeping contact."

"But how am I the sourcer?" I asked. Her eyes grew wider.

"How did you know about that?"

"I over heard the Hokage talking when I was passing her office." I confessed.

"You are the Sourcer because this Brook is your great great grandfather, not uncle."

"So I have cousins and maybe nephews and nieces?" I asked.

"Yea and the sourcer doesn't not only contain the most power but will unite the rest of your Clan"

"No way"

"So you go and keep your mouth shut, because not even Naruto knows and get ready for tonight."

I got up and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

The Social 

Naruto's pov

"So you said that she knows?" Sasuke asked gearing up his bike. I nodded.

"I guess you two should just talk it out, I mean you and her look like a 'talk it out couple after all" he said before his phone rang and moments later he hung up and placed his phone in his left pocket.

"Go ahead; I have business to take of." He said putting his phone in his khaki pants pocket.

"No man, I'll wait. I don't have nuttin to do." I said.

"Look, I have an errand to do" he said.

"So I'll help you."

"No, 'cause I'm getting paid." Sasuke said climbing his bike. "I work for the Konoha Trusted Ones." I laughed out loud.

"Dude seriously?" I asked excepting him to no.

" Yeah, the K.N.O and I've been assigned to Brooks."

"Whatever" I said and zoomed off.

_Rachel's pov _

"Rachie" called some one. I thought it was Daph but she wasn't talking to me but she was the only one who calls me 'Rachie' but then Daphne did come in to view. She walked up to the Gate where I was and hugged me. "What are you doing?" I questioned her. Normally her hair would be out but today she had it in 2 ponytails and she would either wear purple or orange or jeans but today she wore a khaki mini skirt and green tennis shoes and she said she hated green.

"What do you mean what I am doing?" she said and then paused flipping her hair behind her shoulders, "The question is what happened to you. Your hair is in two pig tails- you hate 2 pig tails and your wearing green. _Green_ Daphne; where's the purple and orange accessories?"

She made pouting face but then smiled her preppy smile. "Want to come over my place?"

"Why?" I asked uncertain if she was going do something horrible that would lead to my death.

"Come on, my parents are on two different missions and I have no one but -"

"Is that Sasuke coming directly to us …on a bike?" I asked cutting off Daphne and her mumbling.

_There is no way I'm going on a bike with Sasuke, hours before the Social in public._

"Yeah, is that something unusual?" Daphne asked irritably maybe because I cut her off, by right now I don't want be seen with …Sasuke on a…bike. I turned to face Daph and placed my hands on her shoulders, my right on her left and my left on her right.

"Its quite clear you obviously don't understand. I'm suppose to be seated on that bike behind Sasuke and go home hours before the Social" I explained. In stead of sharing sympathy, Daphne's eyes widen and shook my hands off.

"Wow Rachel, looks like your living the dream, Sasuke likes you'

_What?!?!?_

"Eww, no, he doesn't" I said, "We can't even get along" I paused to see if she got what I was trying to portrait to her but it just wasn't clicking to her and in order to not lose her, I had to tell her. "Sasuke works for the K.T.O, Konoha's Trusted Ones and he is…my chauffer." I said placing my hands in my pockets. Daphne folded her arms.

"And do you really want me to believe that Rachel Brooks?" she questioned. I rolled my eyes, it was clear that Daphne's jealously was over looking her reasoning.

"Daphne, you what, I think that you are jealous of me because you like Sasuke and I don't but he's closer to me- because he works for me" I said. I had really excepted her to deny the fact that she was jealous.

"Yes I am jealous but, since you told that he works for K.T.O, I'm not – but why?"

I was indeed taken back.

"I don't know, yeah he got money but – maybe voluntary work" I suggested.

Sasuke's bike came roaring next to us girls starring and boys envying in wishing they had that bike.

"You aren't seriously going to make ride on …that?" I asked rhetorically.

"You don't want me to answer that do you now Brooks" he said mockingly, "Let's just get on with this"

"Do you have something I could use to cover my head, or something?" I asked getting on.

In reply he just roared off. It was the first time I had been on a bike, and it wasn't exciting, well the reasons are clear; I was riding with Sasuke and he was going so fast like over 150 miles I think. I couldn't see the gauge nor was I good at estimating speed or measurement. "Crap Sasuke can you go a little slower. Please?" I asked. He ignored my pled and geared a little faster. We were now on the highway, which was another way to go home when on wheels but if you were walking, it was safer to go through the town and it was shorter going through the town but there were a lot of people there so to avoid stares and glances, we took the high way.

Sasuke's phone rang but he couldn't answer it so he asked me to answer it. "Ouch!" I exclaimed as I quickly pulled out my arm and violently flashed my fingers. There was some kind of friction between my fingers when searching for his phone and something unbearably sharp.

"What's wrong?" he asked annoyingly.

"Is there a knife in your pocket?" I asked starring at the blood oozing it way through my ring, middle and index fingers rapidly. I couldn't see his face but I knew he was smirking to himself as his phone kept on ringing. "Other pocket" he said.

Since it was my right hand bleeding I had to use my left to search his other pocket but by time I got it, the screen displayed one miss call.

"Are you even allowed to carry that to school?" I asked.

"Every ninja is suppose to, just in case the village is attacked or anything."

His wall paper was a picture of 2 girls…or rather a girl and a woman. "This is your mother and …Yakuma?" I asked.

"Don't be hating – as your friend would say" he replied. I rolled my eyes and put back his phone. My hand was draining blood I was almost worried.

Moments later Sasuke helped me off his bike in the garage. He turned the knob but it was locked so he pounded on the door but again no reply. Sasuke phoned the Ana but he got voice mail. I walked to the bike and sat; he came in front of me and looked at my fingers and mumbles 'sorry'.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Sorry" he said a little louder.

"Oh I didn't hear that" I said wanting him to say it louder.

"Sorry"

"Did that hurt?" I asked. He chuckled and wiped his chin. It was nice to see Sasuke laugh – that is when he isn't laughing at someone.

"So Neji and you tonight?" he asked.

"No, I think he's going with Haruno" I said. Talking about this made me uncomfortable so I got up and walked to the door which stubbornly he followed and stood directly in front of me. I turned my head. "So who are you going with?" I asked. He looked at me and placed his index under my chin but shifted my head which caused him to look down at the floor. "I was hoping I could go with -"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't hear you two." Ana apologised opening the door. I could hear the fake ness in her 'so sorry'. She looked at me as if she just won some kind of victory over me. "What happened to your finger darling, its like a gore?" I rolled my eyes.

"It's my fault -"

"I went into his pocket and I was cut. Any way why do you care?' I asked smirking.

"Well hell yeah it's your fault." She said ignoring my last statement.

"Bye Sasuke" I said walking past Ana to go inside.

Sasuke's pov

All I needed to do is just get some sleep. I walked slowly to the door hoping that no one was there, especially Itachi. As I opened the door and walked to the stairs passing the kitchen was Yakuma and that boy…Malachi. I didn't have a prob with them its just that I wanted Rachel's attention, and maybe Malachi could help, but really doesn't matter, Naruto loved her and she clearly have the same feelings about her.

I looked at Malachi and he looked at me, he was tensed. I just continued walking up the stairs.

Rachel's pov

The Community Centre or other wise called the CC, was huge and very spacious. Every where was decorated in yellow and green. There were a number of round tables in green with yellow chairs and some yellow tables with green chairs. The round roof was filled with green and yellow balloons and the food tables held a variety of food with of course green and yellow confetti.

I saw Daphne in a mini purple dress where the torso was close fitting and the bottom part was loose with frills with her hair curled small and out. I walked to her – dateless.

_Just as I thought._

"Where is Jet?' asked turning her back to me. I rolled my eyes.

"He's talking to his friend somewhere over there." I confessed.

"Hmph, some date." She said. I rolled my eyes, she was right.

"Or you mean escort" I snorted. She turned around and hugged me.

"Rachel!" she exclaimed.

"'Kay that was bi polarish" I said. I was starting to think that Daphne had a serious case of Bipolar.

"How do I look?" she asked as she stroked a pose.

"You look fab" I commended.

She glanced at me from head to toe. "You look fab-er" she said. I had on a mini pleated pink skirt with black knee high tights and a silk black shirt which revealed my shoulders. I had on a pink wedge, where as the heel was black and the other part of the shoe was pink which had strings to wrap around my leg. I toyed with my 1" pink beaded choker and then with my pink ring. My hair was side parted and was gathered to the side in a ponytail.

A sudden mumble fell upon the gathering. I looked to where every one was looking – the door way. "I just had to see this didn't I" I replied. It was Ino and Naruto making their 'entry' I didn't realised how much that 'they' where known. Naruto didn't look happy or excited as normally; like the first day of school. He wore a pair of black pants and a green long sleeve shirt with his top button loose revealing his black marina. I laughed to myself when the couple passed me, I looked to Daphne to 'pretend' to start a convo with her but she was stooping. When they passed she got up. "Not that you are only bipolar but random" I said helping her to keep her balance.

"I cant let her see me…with you"

"'Kay. Why?" I asked.

"She is already mad at me for being in the same class as you; just imagine me being with you at The Social."

"Yeah so do I get into this?" I asked with my arms folded.

"She's thinks you're a threat, people are saying that you and Naruto are a perfect couple, so now she doesn't want me to hang out with you so…"

I smiled to myself, "So she thinks I'm a threat" I mused.

"I'm sorry" she apologised.

"For what?" I asked.

"Our friendship is just a waste of time."

"I understand, so don't be, I understand for a random and bipolaric person like you."

"Excuse me, can I please take Daphne a way from you if you don't mind" said some one. He had long blonde hair.

"Umm, Daph?" I asked uncertainly, she was smiling, "I guess so." The 2 walked off. I walked to one of the food table and helped myself. Then Ino walked up to me. "Can you just leave us alone" she whispered and walked off and grabbed Naruto who was farther down the table so that we didn't have any eye contact but it was too late because he was walking towards me.

"Rachel, right?" asked Ino before Naruto could say anything being the b-och she really is, "OMG, is that Thousand Island's vegetable dip in your hair?" she asked.

"No, dear" I said sweetly and let out a forced chuckle. "Boy you are even stupider than every one describes you- shit that shrimp in your bra. I didn't know you stuffed it with shrimp." I said. Neji was near and placed his hand over his mouth. "Oohhh, Snap" he exclaimed but Naruto sent him a warning look as if to say loud and clear 'SHUT UP!'.

"No. is that…that" she stammered but I just bought my hand up and motioned her to shut up with my fingers.

"Do that Ino. Why not use the dip from my hair and dump it in your mouth, 'cause really, it stinks." I said, Naruto just rubbed the back of his head, he knew better not to but in when girls or fighting.

"You just a whore. Why don't you just- "

"Girls lets not start this" but in a boy but in reply Ino grabbed a try of sliced bananas and threw it at me which hit directly in the head and send me down. The same boy who had just but in screamed, "FFOOODDD FFIIGGHHTTTT!!!!!!" then the place went crazy. I didn't bother to get up. I crawled to Ino's foot and dragged her down and we began to cat fight. I was now blind as I felt someone's grip pulling me. I struggled until I realised that I was outside. "Chelly what is wrong with you?" Naruto lectured as he helped me up.

"Oh, this is now my fault. And not even, Chelly are you kay, I'm sorry for dragging you from all the way inside to outside, but Chelly what is wrong with you as if I was the one who started the food thing and the one who started the food fight" I said . I was so pissed that he actually had the nerve to blame it all on me!

"You didn't have to answer" he protested.

"You know what you are such -" I stopped by his soft lips pressing gently on mine. He kissed me passionately as he held my face.

"Crap Naruto" said Ino which broke us apart but before anyone could have said anything, she stormed back inside. I smile and held my head low. I guess Naruto had a case of bipolar too.

He played in my hair a bit and smiled. It was just like at the Ball at his house – no one was there in our sight. "You want to get cleaned up?" he asked looking at me.

"At your place though, its closer." I said. Actually, since his house was apart of the Hokage's office and it was the centre of the village and hence the Community Centre was closer to it.

Naruto jumped on his orange and black bike. I assumed it was Yamaha Zuma 125 because that's what all the boys in my class in Milk and Honey had. Naruto indicated me to jump on.

"I don't think so." I said, "I kind of have a phobia of those." I said remembering the ride with Sasuke.

"Come on nothing is going to happen to you." He said but I still didn't budge. Naruto sighed, "I promise". I finally jumped on trying not to cause a problem for him.

"Why does this place look different from the last time I saw it? I asked tailing Naruto up the stairs. I felt a little embarrass because I knew that I looked terrible and the maids were trying hard not to look at me.

Good Job.

"Yo" Naruto said stopping one of them, "get some stuff to clean her up would you"

"Yes Sir" she said and left.

We walked into his room and he opened another door. "You can use this one."

"Thanks" I replied.

FF

After a good bathe of _de- fooding_ myself and hair, I dried off with the towel the maid brought for me and slipped on the bath robe because my clothes were being cleaned off. I looked through Naruto's bathroom where he had 3 shelves of Axe body sprays and deodorant.

Naruto's pov

I don't know why I was waiting at the door for her and neither did I know she took so long.

Rachel's pov

As soon as I opened the door Naruto was the first thing I saw. I looked at him and as he did the same. Then I felt his soft and tender lips pressing on mine. With each 5 second interval the kiss deepened. Naruto's hand ventured through my wet hair and my hands were around his neck. Naruto moved his hands and laced them around my waist. Then his mouth slid down to my neck. Let out a soft moaned then he placed his lips back on mine but I tilted my head back.

"I can't do this" I said.

"Yeah sorry. I got carried away" he said.

I walked to a chair around his computer table, there was an uncomfortable silence.

"So … I mean. This, me and you can't work out" I said breaking it.

"What do you mean?" he asked. It was obvious that he was trying to hide his pain in my statement thinking that I meant because he has _it_.

"No!" I exclaimed

"Then why?" he asked knowing what I meant by no but he was still confused.

I sighed the started to explain. "My dad doesn't want me to engage in any conversation with you, but only if it is business and he should be there"

"Oh" was all he said. "We can work this out, I know we can" he said and walked over and sat on the arm of the chair and gave me a bear hug. I smiled breathing in his Axe scented body. When we released each other Naruto laughed.

"Kay" I said uncertainly.

"No, it's just funny that some people think that you're from the Brook Clan." He said.

I forced a giggle, "Yeah"

"Hey" said Konhoarmu poking his head through Naruto's door, "You're Brook's sister aren't you?"

"Fool, get out" Naruto said and with that he just walked off.

"Okay then" I said

"Yeah, anyway wanna get something to eat?" he asked getting up.

"Yeah" I said, "but I'll need sensible clothes" I said.

"Miss" called a maid, "Your dress"

"Ichiraku Ramen?" I read. We were out in the town which I thought that a boy like Naruto wouldn't hang out here. "So you come here often?"

"Yeah like every time. The owner Teuchi and I are great friends" he said walking in and sat a table for 2 when a lady came up to us in an apron, cap and notebook with an old man.

"Naruto, isn't the Social you kept on blabbering about is tonight?" the old man asked smiling.

"Yeah, but we left early." Naruto said.

"Okay, so who is your friend?" he asked.

"This is Rachel Brooks, she just moved here from Milk and Honey."

"Oh, Welcome to Konoha Ms. Brooks" he said, "I'm Teuchi." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Thank you, nice to meet you." I said politely.

We made our orders and 10 minutes later steaming bowls were placed in front of us.

After 2 spoons full of ramen my stomach jumped up and down. "Excuse for a sec" I said getting up. I walked to the bathroom which was in the back.

"…don't want her near him"I heard Teuchi said at the kitchen.

What the hell?!?!?!?!?

"But…they look so - "

"She's from the Brook Clan, they are the same ones who murder Konoha's pride" I heard Teuchi.

"But the Brook Clan doesn't even exist" said the girl.

"We never know until we ask"

"Isn't that I don't know offensive and plus she looks like she doesn't know where she's coming from"

I leaned closer on the kitchen door; I heard something like pages being turned. "What is that?" asked the girl.

"I found, it contains all the Brook Clan seals" he said.

I want that book!!!

"Don't you think that you're going overboard with this?"

"Nope. I knew about her and her family moving her. Some guys were talking about her and Sasuke called her Brooks, so I went in search" he explained, "but no worry, she's not killing anybody; I dropped a few spoons of poison in her ramen."

Oh no!!

"But that doesn't anything…" the girls voice trailed off, I couldn't hear anything so I decided to lean a bit further which wasn't such a good idea, the door swung open.

"Not expected from a Brook" he said coldily.

I shut my eyes tightly, I didn't know why, I just did hoping that the image in my head of them dead!

On the ground!

Breathless!

"AAAWWWW" I heard simultaneously. The two droped on the floor, just like in my head- just like when I was attacked in my own yard and I felt weak and everything was foggy….just, just like no-

This is it Please review


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Party over WHERE!?!?!**_

"Interesting" I mumbled to myself as I flipped through the book on my bean bag and still in my pyjamas. It was early Saturday morning, I hadn't get to look through the book the Teuchi had in the kitchen last night because I had to stay with Naruto for emotional support at the hospital with Teuchi, and he didn't want to leave, well not without Teuchi and he took it hard too and it was all my fault.

XXXXXX

"No check again you bastard!" Naruto screamed at the slightly aged man with streaks of gray hair with a clip board pressing against his chest. Naruto was gripping hard on the metal railing that was drilled on the white wall at the hospital. "I'm sorry Your Honour" the doctor said with shame and embarrassment in his voice. I guess that Teuchi was a friend of his too and he failed to save his life and he was also the Fifth's stepson's friend. Naruto's hand was shivering with anger; the doctor looked at me as if to say _'Make make myself useful instead of standing there._' I placed my arm on his back, "Naruto, I'm so sorry about the news but maybe he's up there in Heaven right now where wanted to be. A place of happiness, isn't that what you want for him?" I asked.

_Or he could be in hell, a place of crap where he should be, that's what I want for him._

"No! He wants to be that bar making Ramen for his beloved Konoha!" he screamed. He ripped the railing and pushed the transparent coffee table that came crashing down on the floor with the same kind of chair.

"AAHH!" I screamed, "Damn all of you!" He violently pushed me where I landed on my butt with a loud and echoing thud with the slitters. The doctor picked me up. It seemed that Naruto had calmed down after a few seconds but he was still breathing hard. He switched his gaze from the ground to me where his heavy breathing ceased.

"Damn Rachie. I'm…I'm sorry." He apologized.

_Me too._

"It's okay" I said. I hugged him and we exited the room, but I knew he went back to the hospital.

XXXXXX

"I guess that I would show Ms. Yuuhi Monday"

"Show her what?" asked some one behind which made me shove the book under my bean bag.

"Neji?" I questioned, he didn't come through my window nor did I hear anyone going through my door but he's a ninja so that should be expected.

He walked towards my window which was the direction I was facing. He leaned on the sill. "Is there anything that isn't black and white striped or purple in here?" he asked.

"Hmm, nope" I replied holding out my hand for him to help me up. "So how did you enter?"

He couldn't possible come through the front door or any of the doors but my window this early in the morning with my father still in the house.

"From the sky" he replied. I playfully punched him in the side.

"Seriously?" He knelt down and picked up the book.

"Where you got this?"

"That, I...Ahh…found it" I lied.

"Yeah…" he said uncertainly as if he knew that I was lying and soon or later…no just soon he will know. "So what happened last night?"

"With Naruto?" I asked and he nodded, "Well we went to this Ramen Bar…" I said

"Ichi…."

"Yup, that one. But" I said and paused. This silence carried a heavy presence, and Nejoi being the smart ass know that what so ever I had to tell him, wasn't good, knowing that I'm a Brook. "I killed Teuchi. It was an accident" I confessed.

"So, you got that book from them didn't you?" he asked as if _me_ killing someone is okay! ",theyweregoingtokillmebecausetheythoughtthatiwasgoingtokillhim" I said jumbling my words not pausing.

"Okay, I think I understand. Just like what happened last week" he said and I nodded.

"Rachie!" called Malachi from downstairs I think, "Dad's calling you!"

"Just a minute!" I shouted.

"Yeah, my family is having breakfast over here." He said standing up straight and finally answering my question. But this lifted the heavy presence, knowing that food was going to enter my system.

"Oh, now you're telling me." I said.

He walked out of the room with me behind him. He had his long auburn hair out hanging down his shoulders like a curtain swaying with every movement me made. His tight-ish navy blue polo shirt with thin yellow strips circling it with his knee khaki pants and navy sketchers sneakers made him look like a handsome 17 year old boy {he was 3 years old than I am…well 2 years and some months}.

"Where are they?" Neji asked when we reached downstairs entering the orange painted walls and palm trees in every corner and at the two sides of the longest green couch living room.

"I think they're outside by the pool." I said leading the way to the back.

"Rachel; darling, this is Mr and Mrs Hyuga and this is their niece Hinata." My mother said lying down on a beach chair with a sun hat which she bought in Milk and a towel around her waist. I shaded my eyes with my hand from the strong intensity of the Konoha's strong sun rays. I nearly tripped over one of the 6 tall palm trees root sticking out of the luscious green grass.

"Yeah, I know." I said rolling my pants foot and then climbed the 3 step to the pool to dip them in the chlorine water. It had Brooks written in Forte in the floor, of course in green, but it also gave the pool and warm look.

"Very well then." My father said; he was on a jade green chair under the huge umbrella which was in the middle of a green table with Mr Hyuga on the other side.

There were 7 beach chairs and 4 tables all painted in green with huge umbrellas in the middle. Green grass surrounded the huge pool like the sea surrounding and island where flowers embedded it. I took out my foot when Ana came out, we both smirked at each over as she placed the tray of food on a table different from where the fathers where and the 4 children…well I hate to refer myself as a 'child'. So all the under 18 people sat.

I chuckled to myself, it was the first time out of class I have seen Hinata off her phone. With greedy hands we served ourselves plantain, scrambled eggs and bacon with toast. "So you and Daphne are like, I don't know, besties?" Hinata asked.

I gulped hard, I didn't know where she was going with this, but never the less I answered. "Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing." Neji said as to signal Hinata, but she ignored it by rolling her eyes.

"So you heard about Ino, right?" she asked munching on something. I nodded. "Good, you that she hates you right?"

"Hinata" warned Neji.

"But, she thinks that you're a threat" she continued.

"Why?" I asked.

"You stole one of her crew members and at the Social"

"Her crew?" I asked

"Daph"

"Whatever" I said. She banged her fist on the table in shock… well at least I think it was shock.

"Why are you so calm about this" she said trying not to raise her voice.

"Hinata" Neji warned.

"Leave me alone Neji, you can't always save her or be by her side." He said.

"What can she do to me?" I asked

Back at Milk and Honey, I knew perfectly well what girls who contained power like Ino can do, and I was scared.

"Hinata, do come here" called Mr Hyuga. She reluctantly got up.

"It's obvious that you don't know Ino" Neji commented folding his arms and allowing the warmth of the sun to spread on his face.

"Neji, you're like my best friend, you _know_ me" I said putting emphasis on the 'know'. "I'm Rachel Brooks, you know from the Brooks Clan" I whispered.

He chuckled and raised his arms in surrender, "Cool." Hinata came back with a smile on her face.

"Let's run Rachel" said Neji.

"Oh shut up Neji." She said, "Rachel, I must admit that I adore your bravery and since you might be my cousin in law" she said.

"Oh jus get to the point stupid" said Neji.

"Okay, how about a party tonight" she whispered.

"We should have ran earlier" Neji mumbled.

"Oh no, anywhere where there's a tablecloth and Ino, is danger zone." I protested.

"Come on. I know that you're not allowed to see Naruto and here's your chance." She said. I jolted how she knew about us.

"I see everything, when you two were outside." She said. I rested on Neji with my back leaning on his shoulder and my left foot on the chair.

"Why are we exactly having this party?" Neji asked seeming half interested.

"No, well its like. Yes, look Rachel; I wasn't using you or anything." Hinata said. I sighed.

"Kay" I said getting up.

"OMG!" she exclaimed, "You're the best"

"Where are you going?" Neji asked.

"We can't plan with them here." I said referring 'them' to our parents. We went up stairs to my father's study. It was carpeted in grey and so were the walls but with a softer grey. It had shelves descending diagonally on each side of the wall and 4 huge office fridges like cabinets. There was a long conference table stretched to the other side of the room in the middle with chairs stretching with it. And there was another office table at the end of the room with all my father's papers and stationery and etc.

"Wow, talk about the living…"

"Don't start Hinata" Neji warned Hinata as we stepped in. I turned on the A/C and we took our seats. "Rachel. Why are in here?"

"I don't know" I said then I chuckled, "Let's do this professionally." I got up and went to my father's table and took three sheets of paper and 3 pens and then handed them out.

"Theme" I said taking my seat.

"Pool." Hinata said immediately.

"Okay then." I said looking at Neji.

He shrugged while playing with his pen. "I don't even know what I'm doing here" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Guest list." Hinata said ignoring Neji's comment, "Neji you have to help us with this. Rachie here doesn't really know anyone here but Neji just continued to play with the pen and ignored her. "You're a pain in the ass" she grunted.

"Fine, if you want a list" Neji said irritatingly dropping the pen, "just invite everyone."

"Great idea!" Hinata exclaimed.

"No. No. No." I demanded; I wasn't going to invite all the teens in Konoha into my sneak out party.

"Okay, everybody except some like Ino and her crew"

"Azula and her crew and her freak face brother Zuko." Neji added.

"No. Zuko is coming. He's my friend." I protested.

"Rachel, that boy has anger issues." Neji said

"So"

"Entertainment" Hinata called out.

"Oh, we could have…"

"I thought you weren't having any part of this Neji" I said.

"I simply changed my mind, but no fancy, girly stuff please, let's just be cool about this." Neji said.

I opened my mouth to say something but Hinata held her hand up.

"Enough. As you were saying dear cousin Neji"

"Don't call me that." Neji scold, "anyway, Akatsuhi could play."

"Awesome"

"Who?" I asked.

"They are amazing" Hinata said writing and Neji nodded once in agreement.

"Who are they?"

"As in what school they attend?" Neji asked.

"Both of them actually, the leader is Pain and the guitarist is Itachi…"

"Her ex" Neji chipped and trying to hold in a giggle.

"Sasuke's brother." Hinata said.

"Oh, I thought they were like adult people" I said in relief.

"Nope."

"And this everyone includes?" I asked.

"Everyone in our class." Hinata said.

"And others Rachel, come on we can't list them out" Neji complained.

I sighed.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"Okay, Kiba will have his sound system set up in his cousin's van when our parents leave, so all he has to do is just drive in to the back. While Shino will go over my place and get the huge bowl and we fill it with snacks to the brim. Later we ask if we could be excuse to buy the stuff." Hinata explained.

_Some how this does not sound simply. _

"Why do you make it sound so easy?" Neji asked.

"You said the exact words I was thinking" I said.

"When we reach the square we, will inform everyone." Hinata said ignoring our comments.

"Children what are you doing up here?" Mr. Hyuga asked. He was with my Father.

"Ahh, I was just showing off." I lied smiling widely at my Father.

"Well, honey I guess it's the same thing at their residence also, don't you think?" my Dad asked.

"So, can we go out and get a few stuff?" I asked.

"And who is going to take you?"

"I would Sir" Neji spoke up.

"Hmph" my father replied looking at Mr. Hyuga and he nodded in reply. "Drive okay and…"

"'Kay then Dad I'll go change" I said running off.

"You're going to have a bathe?" my mom butt in.

"Of course" I said and Hinata's face opposed my statement, "When I get back" I quickly added.

I slipped on a pair of blue shorts which had _Milk _on one back pocket and _Honey_ on the other and accompanied it with a purple tank top and clipped my hair in a high ponytail. I went downstairs where my flip flops were with other shoes. The old people were talking in the den so I guessed that the Hyugas where outside waiting. I went outside into the garage but Neji had his father's car at the front gate with black tinted windows up. So I ran down the curved hill and opened the huge green gate and then slipped into the back seat.

The A/C blazed pushing some of the strands of loose hair. The seats were grey, soft and stuffed comfortably with feathers. "So where are exactly going?" I asked.

"Anywhere we spot first." Hinata said leaning switching radio stations in the front. I thought we were going downtown but Neji passed the right turn to enter the busy streets.

I felt uncomfortable.

"Seriously, where are we going?" I asked. Neji and Hinata just looked at each other blankly and then smiled.

"Oh, you thought we were going into the town?" asked Hinata and I nodded and she shook her head. "I don't really like going that end; usually we go out further out. Ironshore."

I nodded; just like at home, Haku. He didn't like going into the town, no one at my school didn't they normally went to the places where everything was a little higher and sophisticated and since he was my best friend, I normally follow him.

"Oh, so does everyone at our school go out _Ironshore_?" I asked.

"I guess so" Neji replied.

"Maybe, with the exception of Naruto" Hinata said, "He lives in the town as you know being the son of the fifth and living in her office building and knowing that his friends at the other school prefer to stay in the town. He has friends everywhere."

"Every mission he goes to, he makes a new friend" Neji added.

There was a silence after all that explanation and of course, Hinata would know a lot about Naruto since she was the only girl he had a serious relationship with.

"Neji, why don't you have your own car?" I asked. He hissed his teeth.

"Cheapness of my uncle and aunt." He said with a scowl on his face. "They don't want to buy me a car for myself nor for Hinata, their own daughter. They said that they don't want us to become like those spoilt children at our school."

'We have to make this the best party of the summer. So it going to get costy" Hinata said.

"You're not doing what you did?" Neji asked.

"Yup"

"What?" I asked, I should always take Neji's warnings when Hinata was about to make a suggestion.

"Have photographers and then after the party he or print them on poster like paper saying the best party of the year!" Hinata exclaimed.

No one said anything.

"Please" she said pouting.

"Whatever" Neji said.

"'Kay" I replied. In about 10 minutes later Neji into the gates of Mystical Wonders mall. Neji wind down his window where a guard in full blue uniform came up with a notebook and pen requesting that he sign and he drove off intro the parking lot which was full. Neji finally halted the car into a space and the trio jumped out.

The breeze greeted me as I tailed the Hyugas and my flip flops flopped as I walked. Neji still had the bored look on his face from earlier and Hinata just skipped happily. I walked quickly to Neji's side. "Why is so happy?" I asked in a low whisper, "Is she always like this?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I guess she's just excited because we're not allowed to have parties at our place and no one crashed a party in a while because parties are ranked and no one wants to be ranked low so now she's bored and we can't have more than 2 guests at our house only if Uncle invited them." He replied.

"Oh"

_That explained her enthusiasm._

"Life time punishment"

"Wow."

"Hinata is also banned from her phone which is her life"

_So explainable._

"Life time punishment also?"

"Nah, just until Uncle says so."

"So much like my Dad" I said.

"Wow that was a lot Hinata" Neji said un amused buckling his seat belt in the car.

"You are so cheap" she replied shutting her door.

"Hinata. You promised to pay for everything but I insisted that I only give you 45 dollars _(1500 JA)_ and you ended up borrowing more money from me and Neji" I said in a disbelief tone.

"So, I was short, but it's worth it." She said winking at me. I knew exactly what she meant. We saw this boy from our school in the pharmacy buying a condom and Zuko making out with Ten Ten when he's suppose to be with Ino. I sighed.

When we reached at my gate I saw Ana scolding the gardener. "Guys, we have one prob" I said.

"What?" Hinata said.

"My housekeeper to keep shut."

"Can you pay to keep her shut?"

I rolled my eyes. "We're officially broke" I said, "and we hate each other and we have to pay her big sums of money"

"Well no party then" Neji said. I kind of loved that idea but I already spent so much money not that I really care in a way.

"No" I said reluctantly looking at Neji and he was smart enough to know what my gaze meant – poor Hinata- . He did and he rested his head on the steering wheel.

"Whatever. You owe me a lot of money little girl' he mumbled. Hinata screamed and clapped her hands.

They drove off and I walked up the drive way and stared at Ana, I knew wanted me to step on the grass to shout at me; I gave her an evil glare and I also received one. I opened the door and looked at the big wooden rectangular clock which hung off the beige wall. It was to 12. It was a long wait to get ready for the party and awkwardly, I was looking forward for this party well I didn't have anything to do. My parents were still talking to the Hyugas but they were in the orange sitting room as I called it where everything was orange, the walls, couches, flowers, vase, picture frames and the television; talking about politics I guess.

The day went by quickly and my parents left the house with Malachi at minutes to 4. A few minutes later the door bell rang, well, the gate bell rang. An unfamiliar feminine voice spoke through the communicator at the gate but never the less I opened the gate and I waited at the door. Some one knocked on it seconds later and I opened it and came face to face with Hinata in a mini wrap dress and the feisty blonde third year Temari. I was about to ask what are you doing here when I scanned her in a see through green shirt and her bikini top showing and a mini skirt.

_Oh wait, we invited everyone._

I smiled and opened the door wider. "Hey guys." I greeted with too much enthusiasm.

Hinata ignored it and smiled at me then to Temari, "See Mari, she doesn't have a prob with you coming" Hinata said hopping in. She turned around and looked at me. "She didn't want to come because she thought you would have a prob with that because she doesn't know you that much."

_You mean I could have kicked her out earlier!?!? _

"Psssh, oh come on. If you're a friend of Hinata, you're a friend of me" I lied. Temari blushed and held her head down.

_She actually blushes not only when a boy seduces her. Amazing!_

"Come on, we need to set up" said Hinata and that's when I spotted a huge garbage bag behind her.

"Where's Neji?" I asked.

"At home, he says that he's a guess not a party host or something like that."

"Pretty much just staring the mirror making a fool of himself" Temari remarked.

A t the pool side, we ripped the bags of colourful confetti and scattered them all over the gravel ground, in the flower pots and in the pool. Temari and I blew bright coloured balloons while Ana came out side to receive her check. Hinata's two housemaids came over to make sandwiches and juice while Hinata emptied out all 36 king size snacks in the huge transparent bowl so that everyone and just dig in. Then Ana came outside with an irritating frown. "You are certainly not going to let those ugly looking boys at the door into this house?" she asked. I got up to see who they were because I was afraid who else everyone included. But if I wasn't, I would have said yes. Hinata followed me to the front door a little frighten that it might be some one she doesn't like. I peeked through the window of the hall where I could see the whole front yard and it was just a group of boys all in black trunks and black or grey shirts.

"Oh, it's just you guys." Hinata said in relief when I went to the kitchen where one could open the automatic gate and pressed the buzzer. Seconds later Hinata opened the door and I pressed the buzzer again to close the gate and went to join them. There were seven of them; there was Itachi whom I knew and was a replica of Sasuke, pale skin, long navy hair but he was just more mature looking. There was Zetsu still painted in half black and half black but he didn't have on the green plant thing. And there were other whom I didn't know. One with orange hair, the next with long bright blonde hair, one with silver hair brushed back – he out of all of them didn't come in a shirt but it was worth the stare! Oh and there was creepy Kisame who Malachi tags along with at the arcade. Although he looks really weird with the small eyes and blue skin which he says it helps with his jutsu techniques, he's really 'funny'. And there was one with a mask like thing around his face just revealing his deep set eyes.

"Who you thought it was?" the orange head asked. All of them were in black trunks with red clouds (Itachi and Zetsu normally wear pants like that to school well, because they are the only ones who attend the same school as I) and a tight black or gray shirt with exception on the silver/white hair boy.

Hinata laughed, "Guys, this is Rachel Brooks, the new chick," Everyone said "hi" simultaneously.

"So you're the girl what got Sasuke wetting his bed?" Itachi asked in a queer way. Everyone laughed

"Rachie, this is the Akatsuki, our band for tonight. This is Pain the leader or head or whatever." Hinata pointed at the orange head, "Hidan (The silver/grey hair and shirtless boy), Deidra, Kisame, Kakuzu (with the mask like thing), Itachi and Zetsu the ones who come to our school."

"Yeah, I've seen them before." I replied, I wasn't surprised that Itachi was Sasuke's brother not just because they look alike but they think alike.

"Yo, your baby brother wouldn't mind if I check her out." Hidan said stepping in. Hinata laughed.

"Don't worry Rachie, they're just kidding." She said. Hidan slightly bowed.

"I'm sorry; I forgot first impressions are important. I guess should be a gentleman." Everyone laughed and I just smiled to myself, I certainly didn't get all of this attention at home.

"Hinata told us to be early." Zetsu said.

"Yeah she knows" Hinata lied.

"So, Sasuke is gonna crash here with the instruments cool?" said Itachi and I nodded. I led them to the back where the pool was but the gate bell rang again so Hinata led the way while I went to check it was. There were four people which included Katara in blue and Aang. I had no idea who the other two were.

"Ana!" I yelled and she didn't come immediately she would do for the rest of my family members.

"Yes Ms. Brooks" she answered.

"Open the gate."

"Whatever."

I rolled my eyes.

I was at the door to greet the foursome. "Hi Katara" I greeted her with a hug and also Aang.

"I still don't understand why you would want to invite Suko" said Katara.

_Me neither, I have no idea who he is!_

"That's okay, that's one of the reasons why I held this party" I partially lied.

"Hi, I'm Suko, Katara's brother" Suko replied and I smiled and nodded and then he had a look of satisfactory on his face and smirked at Katara. She folded her arms in disgust and sighed.

"Rachel, this is my friend Touf. She's an earth bender." Aang said politely. She was short but her face was kind of mature and her eyes were clouded. Aang caught my stare at her. "She's blind, but her feet are very sensitive to the slightest movement and even someone's hand movement or heart beat."

_That explains the bear feet._

"Wow, talk about being gifted" I commented and she smiled. Just then Hinata came in.

"Oh hi guys" she said smiling and then gave Suko a scold.

_What is wrong with him, he's nice._

"You brought your brother?" she asked in disgust.

"Neji insisted" Aang said heartily as the six of us headed to the pool.

"Neji invited you guys?" Hinata asked in shock and Suko nodded.

"Wow, the place seems lively" Touf said, I knew that she was being sarcastic, well I hope she was.

"Wel…" I started to say when she walked off and then she stomped her feet and pillars of different height and width was forced up!

"You could have the band play here" The Akatsuki hooted in excitement and applaud.

"Wow. That was amazing" I said.

"No prob-lame-oo"

Hinata climbed up and sprinkled confetti all over and went back down to me. "You need to change hostess" she replied looking at me in my yard clothes.

"Don't worry; I have my swim suit underneath"

"Awsome"

The long table was decorated with bright and vivid colours and of course confetti (we had a lot of it) and a wide range of food. Temari decorated it. I was really amazed at Temari, she actually had a calm and not threatening side to her.

"Rache…Ms Brooks, should I let in these people?" Ana asked there are two trucks outside and some other people." I looked at Hinata who was smiling and started to walk off so I tailed her.

"Oh, it's Sasuke's truck and Kiba's." Hinata replied looking through the window.

"Who is he and the other dude?" I asked.

"Hmm, Shickamaru and Kankuro"

"And that's Zuko, Ten Ten, Gaara, and…no way…"

"Sakura?"

"No"

"Wait, I guess Neji invited her"

"Why"

Hinata was silent.

"Oh, they are?!" I said with disgust.

"Yup"

"Eww"

"I know, but I get used to it."

"I think we should let in the truckers to set up and then let in the others. Why are they so early?"

"Because no one has had a party since forever!"

"Oh" I said remembering what Neji told me earlier. "Where is Neji 'cause trust me Sakura is not worth hours in the mirror for."

"_Hmph_"

Hinata went out and ordered that the trucks go inside and to wait awhile since the party starts at 5 and not 4:30.

Kiba was aided by Pain to set up the sound system while Sasuke and Itachi got the instruments set. Seriously, if it was for the different trunks and there hair length difference, I wouldn't be able to distinguish them. Sasuke took over his shirt just leaving his pale 5 pac revealing.

Boys should be arrested for that.

"You haven't seen anything as yet Rachel" Temari said coming up to me, "Wait 'till Naruto gets here."

"Nah, they're on the same level" Hinata butt in and I just smiled. "Plus, they are best friends."

I went to the den to see if my two best friends had arrived and my Prince.

Nope.

"Let them in" Hinata said. And so I opened the gate while Temari was at the door.

"No, let them go on the grass to the back" I said since it was at least five at time were coming in and I discreetly turned on the sprinklers.

I returned to the pool side meeting new people, smiling and hugging people almost soak because of the sprinkler. I turned my back to take off my clothes and then return to my original spot. Sasuke offered to get me something to drink behind me. When I turned around I saw Neji and Lee walking in. I ran to them and gave Neji and Lee a hug but I gave Neji a tighter and longer one. "What took you so long?" I asked.

"Are you glad I'm here or not?" he asked smiling I rolled my eyes. Lee was fixing his hair substituting his fingers for a comb at get his orange highlights in its correct position and all his attention was it, so I helped him.

I followed the two to the food table. "Neat" Neji said.

"Without your help"

"Imagine if you had because I think I see…"

"Don't even think about it Neji Hyuga" I said then he playfully punched me expecting it not to hurt.

_It did!_

The Akatsuki started to play and I had to admit they were good. People were all scattered all over the place. A lot were in the pool, couples on the beach chairs, some at the transparent bowl digging and stuffing-Kiba- and some dancing to the music. Some where jumping in and out of the pool. I was at the edge of the pool when I could hear someone's faint foot running but I thought it was just some feedback of the speakers so I didn't turn to look around just when I felt someone taking me up from the gravel and the next I knew I was in the air in someone's arms into the pool. I screamed and covered my eyes as gravity pulled us down and my heart drumming and echoing in my ears and SPLASH!!! into the cold water. Everyone applaud and shouted and my eyes were still shut. "It's alright Chelly" I heard a whisper in my ears.

_Naruto!_

I opened my eyes, who did he do that? I wrapped my arms around his neck as he let loose of my feet his hair had confetti sticking out, his sapphire eyes dancing all about and his smiling as if it would never fade away.

"You're late" I said resting my head on his chest.

"I had some stuff to do at the hospital" he said.

_Teuchi_

"Oh"

By this time Kiba was at the sound system taking over for the Akatsuki when Itachi…no Sasuke…yeah Sasuke screamed Canon ball and it seemed as if the whole chlorine water splashed up when he landed. Then he immediately got out and repeated it with his brother in a uniformed manner-together. Everyone cheered.

"What happened?" Naruto asked looking at me.

"I can't find Daph" I replied. He laughed and pointed behind me; I looked around and there was Daphne making out with Pain.

_Didn't need to see that._

"'Kay, my conscience can run free from feeling that I left her out." I said.

"I'm hungry" Naruto replied looking at me.

"Naruto, you just ate 2 bugers."

"I'm a boy" he said pulling my hand to the swallow end. Gaara had just Canon ball behind us which made me scream.

"Dang you scream loud" Naruto said smiling stepping up on the steps to get out. Naruto took out two hands full of chips from the bowl which I just leaned on watching in amazement while two photographers walked around snapping pictures.

After Naruto finished eating we danced when Akatsuki took over.

We danced; his arms around my waist and my arms wrapped around his neck and head resting on his hard and muscular chest and his head resting on mine. It was like one of those magical nights. I have never danced with any other boy but Haku and weren't even this close physically.

"Yo, BRB" Naruto said releasing his arms from my waist.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I'll be back" he hurriedly replied and ran off.

"Rachel" someone called.

Itachi…no, Sasuke, Itachi was playing. His hair was dripping wet and so was the rest of his body.

"Hi Sasuke" I said.

"Finally someone who calls me Sasuke and not Itachi" he murmured. I chuckled.

"Trust that wasn't hard"

"Let me do the best friend honours" He said taking my hand which reminded me of what Itachi said at my door. Sasuke and my relationship was on and off. We disagree here and we're god friends there, he's being the jack butt there and he's being the good friend here so I just go with the flow.

The same position Naruto and I were at; we were in and moved with the soft beat the Akatsuki was playing. I enjoyed dancing with him and Hinata was right with the whole same level thing. "Trying to step on the social ladder Brooks?" Sasuke asked. I looked up at his pale face smiling.

"Pssh, not really; this whole party was Hinata's idea," I said.

"At your place?"

"Yeah"

"I wonder what she did this time." Sasuke said and then chuckled, "and also hoe Neji puts up with it"

I smiled me too.

"We need to get everyone out of here" Hinata said running up to me. "It's after 8"

"Whoa, this was a sneak out party and it's so loud." Sasuke said in disbelief.

Hinata and I nodded worriedly. I ran up to the 'platform' and whispered in Pain's ear and he nodded. He held up his right hand, "Everybody listen up" he said and then everyone stopped what they were doing and the band also stopped playing. "Thank you, now this is without no doubt one of the best party of the summer" and with that the whole place went wild and then Pain held up his hand again for silence, "But we all made a new friend who made this possible. Rachel Brooks" I blushed when everyone cheered again and he gave me the mic and I took it.

"Um, thank you everyone, you're really cool people and awesome, but unfortunately we gotta go. Parents coming in about 10 minutes and I gotta clean up." I said giving Pain back the mic but Naruto grabbed it from him.

"Yo, everyone. We are not going to let the new kid do by herself" he said giving me a hug, "She was nice to eve invite people whom she has no idea of." There was a mumble among the crowd and then Pain grabbed the mic from Naruto.

"We'll make this hyper." He said, "We'll hit a tune." Just then Katara water bended a bubble of water which had confetti in side then Shickamaru held a large plastic bag and Katara drained the confetti out. I smiled to myself and then Aang made a tornado like thing picking up garbage, confetti and the table filled with leftovers and led it to a large trash can. Everyone helped clean using different techniques like Chouji; he expanded and rolled on the gravel ground attaching garbage and also confetti on and silming down to normal size a trash bag.

"Hurry up Rachel!" shouted Malachi from outside. I took one more glance at myself in the wooden frame mirror in the hall and straighted my white polo shirt color and smiled. I hopped in the back of the '08 SUV that was waiting for me outside

"Good morning" I greeted the driver, "Can you please go next door, we're suppose to pick up just 2 friends" he nodded.

"Boy Rachel, aren't we already late" said Malachi said as usual he was in the front. Seconds later Neji and Hinata were in the vehicle and as usual I was dropped at school first. Hinata went her own way while we were confronted by 3 three students holding a poster.

"Rachel?" one of the boys asked.

I looked at Neji and nodded. "So?"

"Your party right?" the next one asked holding out the poster.

"So?"

"Nothing" and the trio walked off.

"Awkward"

"That's why Hinata ran off. Smart girl" Neji said as we continued walking to the FO then someone swept me off the ground.

"Kiba please put me down" I said suppressing my laughter.

"Oh yeah" he said putting me down, "I wouldn't want Naruto to kick me upside down" I rolled my eyes.

"Where's your best friend?" Neji asked.

"Vet" Kiba said.

"Oh my, what happened to him?" I asked.

"Nothing, just monthly check up. Naruto and I are going for him this afternoon.

_Naruto!?!?_

"Naruto?" I asked. Naruto and I were going out this afternoon for lunch.

"Yeah, he normally does. Akamaru and Naruto love each other so yeah." Kiba remarked. I understood that part but why didn't he just tell me that yesterday at Church?

"But maybe he just forgot about it" said Neji. I guess he could tell my disappointment. "Just ask him what's the plan" Sasuke was walking pass whistling with his hands in his blue jeans "Sasuke and I would just follow Kiba."

"Sasuke is doing what?" he asked with a dead expression stopping dead in his tracks.

"Following Kiba to the vet"

"Why? He needs his dog shot?"

"This isn't necessary" I said.

"Give my girl some space" Naruto shouted running up to us.

"Cool it Uzumaki" Kiba said. Naruto kissed my forehead

"Where are you going this afternoon?" I asked.

"Oh crap" Naruto said hitting his forehead. "Look, I can't come with you Kiba and Chelly I can't go out with you this afternoon. I got to go to some seminar with Tsunade."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Whatever" and I walked off.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**No Way!?!?**_

It's been four months since I've been living in Konoha and four months I've been known and four months Naruto and I have been a couple. A lot had changed, it was like was meant for here. I was well respected and had a bunch of friends (I wish that Kimmaru and Haku were though) but things between me and some others got sticky. For example Sasuke and I, he claimed that I am annoying and that he couldn't stand me anymore in front of everyone! So he started to avoid me with every aspect and if that wasn't the case, he'll get me in huge trouble or just get me so furious; but I still sat around the table with Kiba, Neji and Naruto, as if that was going let me stop sitting beside Naruto and my other friends. I guess it was our little family feud our parents had some time ago around November, if it was he had no reason to be mad with me now because our parents made up now!

_Pssh._

It is December and it is so cold and exciting! It was the first time I have experienced the snow because Milk and Honey was in the Tropical Marine climate and not only the snow what it exciting but my birthday was on the 25th!

"Come on Rachel, please" Malachi begged. We were Christmas shopping, just the two of us.

"'Kay here" I said digging into my purse for extra change so that he could buy Yakuma a gift. "But I'm telling you it's not worth it"

"Are you going to give it to me or not?" he said rushingly and I placed some coins. Malachi ran off to Claire's and so I took a seat in the food court. Too bad we weren't going back Milk and Honey for Christmas to see Kimmaru and Haku again. Kimmaru said that he was getting to go on a mission so he had something to do leaving Haku by himself.

The mall was in the process of decorating with strings pepper lights everywhere, different height Santas with wide smiles were all over the place. Christmas Trees here and there. If it wasn't for Jesus, none of this would be possible!

Malachi came back with a bag marked 'Claire's' dangling in his left hand. "Where next to?" he asked.

"To the jewellery store for Dad's gift" I remarked getting up, "but not here, the one near Burger Queen."

"Cool, let's go before it gets any colder" he said rubbing his arms. We headed towards the elevator where elf people were putting up Christmas decorations and more Santas.

_Creepy!_ Next thing they would start walking with red and green eyes and terrorizing the mall on December the 25th!

"Rachel and Malachi" a feminine voice called, Ms Yuuhi.

"Hey Ms. Yuuhi, Merry Christmas" Malachi and I said in unison and exchanges hugs.

"Same to you guys and family"

"Thanks" I said.

"Okay. So staying here for the season?"

"Yup"

"So can tutor someone for me? Just for a few days starting today, I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind. I'll be out of the country; family emergency so when I come back sure enough I will take over."

I hesitated a bit before I answered "Sure, but who?"

"We are not sure as yet; you see a bunch of teachers are suppose to tutor some kids over the summer for this program test. Chosen teachers will pick a name from the box and that's where I'm heading off to right."

"'Kay, but it isn't English nor IT because I suck at that"

She laughed and replied no.

"So it starts today at 4 to 6 everyday, well not everyday but on the three days that suit you, but you have to start today." I nodded in comprehension.

Then Mr. Hatake came with shopping bags beside Ms. Yuuhi and gave her peck on the cheeks.

"Kakahsi, Rachel would fill in for me this year."

"That's wonderful; thanks Kiddo" Mr. Hatake said I think he was smiling because of the way his were set and I couldn't see behind his mask. He pat me on the head as if I was some dog who had just received a stick.

"So see ya January guys" Ms. Yuuhi said walking off with Mr. Hatake's arm around her waist.

I took out my phone and slid it up. "Who are you calling now?" Malachi asked.

"Some one" I replied.

"Naurto?" I dialled a number.

**Yo sorry I missed your call. Just keep on try'n!**

"Oh crap voicemail" I said under my breath. I tried again but got voicemail again but never the less I left one and hung up.

We went into the elevator and surprise; Shickamaru and Chouji were already in it. It felt uncomfortable being in such a confined space with Shickamaru because some time ago he thought that Naruto and I broke up and kissed me at Lee's 17th birthday party.

"You guys happen to know where Naruto is?" I asked and Shickamaru just quietly hissed.

"Nah" Chouji said with a mouthful of Salt less Potato Chips!!

"Ahh, Chouji, is that…is that _salt_ less Potato chips?" Malachi asked pointing at the bag.

Chouji laughed, "It fooled 'ya didn't it?" he asked hardly controlling his roar of laughter. Malachi and I looked at each other quizzically but didn't comment. "Nope. This is just EXTRA salty; my 'rents are on my case about me eating too much salty stuff. Geez, what pest." he stick his tongue. I still think that Chouji was too immature for his age, and he's older than me…my a couple months, but that still does count.

I was online just waiting for Naruto to sign in for like half an hour now aand I have called him like a billion and one times now and all I got was voicemail! I made myself comfortable under my covers since my heater was chipping on and off. "RAACCHHHEELLL!!!!" Ana shouted from downstairs and well and know that I hated when she does that I rolled my eyes and remove my comforter from off me and went on the corridor at the railing and held my hands at my mouth.

"YESSS AANNAAA!!!" I screamed smirking to myself.

"What the hell?" Malachi said coming from the 'sitting room' and then Ana came form the kitchen I suppose.

"Some one is in the den for you, I just hope it's not another party" Ana said. I ignore her comment and ran downstairs to see who my 'pupil' was. I guess being smart had its advantages up here. At home, it wasn't as sweet, kids teased you and stuff.

_Not fun._

I already set up the office with my textbooks for our study session. I was really hyped about this!

I didn't see anyone in the den so I thought Ana just called me to get me pissed.

_Strike!_

But I went into the hall. "No way" I whispered when I saw…

_**Sasuke's pov**_

It still can't believe that Ms. Yuuhi had to go away and leave in the helpless hands of Brooks; suffering in the midst of her annoying sanity.

"You're not the person I'm supposed to be tutoring?" Rachel asked keeping a distance between, and I like that.

"No I'm not; I just wanted to come here with a bag on my back through the snow so that you could annoy the hell outta me" I said accusingly and then sighed and she rolled her eyes.

"Upsatirs" she said walking away.

I should have listened to Itachi, not to take this boring program, but no, I needed Dad's approval.

_Frig you all!_

I followed her upstairs to a door what was marked _'Yoshio Brooks'. _"Ah, Brooks, this is your Dad's office; are we allowed to go in here?" I asked. If my dad knew that I even touched his office door, I'll be lynched!

"If we weren't why I would bring you in, even though I still hate you." She said.

"Damn and people still don't see your annoyingness do they?" I said in pure disgust. She frowned and opened the door to a grey and sophisticated room. She sat down and indicated that I should sit.

_Not happening!_

"This place is infested with you" I said.

_**Rachel's pov**_

Kay, this was way pass insane now. Why can't he just forget about our differences and shut now! I finally made Sasuke sat and we started off with the Spaniards…

After 1 and a half of explaining about bloody Chris Columbus which Sasuke didn't get quite well, I don't blame him so we took our first break.

"Finally Brooks, what kind of Drugs does that lady dose you with?" Sasuke asked rhetorically, "

"I don't know, but its helping" I said getting up. Sasuke stretched and yarned with his mouth opened.

"You could at least cover your moth you know" I said in disgust heading outside the office.

"Sure whatever" he said. We went downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. Without warning Sasuke went into the fridge and started fidgeting and shifting stuff.

"Um" I said scratching behind my ear, "what are you doing?" but he continued to shift stuff and then came out with peanut butter, jam, cheese, lettuce, a finger (banana) and 2 tomatoes.

"I'm hungry" he said expressionless and placed the ingredients on the counter top. I watched in disbelief at Sasuke just making a sandwich. When he turned around. "What. Do you want some?" he asked, "Go make one yourself" I slammed my fist on the counter at his feisty behaviour and let out a faint snarl.

"Sasuke Uchiha, if you didn't know but this is my house and you can't just come here and just do whatever you want to whenever you want to!" I screamed at him hoping it would do some kind of mental change to him.

"Hn"

_Shut! Up!_

I was so angry that I was twitching, "Just hurry up and get upstairs"

"Is something wrong?" Ana asked with a basket filled with clothes in her two hands and settling it on the floor.

"Yes. There's an idiot besides Malachi in the house!" I stormed out of the kitchen and then turned back to the kitchen. "You know what? Just go home after that" and then went back out. I felt something pulled me back, "What is Sasuke?"

"Look, I can't leave, you can not walk on me like that, this is important. You have to help me" he said.

"I don't have to do anything" I said trying to lose his grip off me, "Shouldn't you be training or something like, or escort people to functions. Why did you even sign up for this stupid thing anyway!" I asked accusingly.

"Oh, so you think that I wanted to be picked randomly to spend my holiday being tutored than training. You honestly think that I wanted to join this program rather than training to be head Anbu?" he shouted letting go of my hand.

_Oh._

"So…so why…"

"You know, I'm outta here" he said walking to the door.

"Aren't you going to pick up your books?" I asked. He sighed and walked upstairs. What should I tell Ms. Yuuhi when came back here from here 'family emergency'? Sasuke came back downstairs and took a little longer than suppose to with his draw bag flung over his shoulder and headed for the door. I followed behind but still keeping a distance. Just when he opened the door he was standing face to face with his parents with Yakuma and Itachi behind them.

"Oh the door was opened already" I heard my mother called. I tipped on my toes to see Mom and Dad walking up.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked Yakuma and Itachi when they passed him but neither replied.

"Rachel, go call your brother" my mom ordered. I ran upstairs to his room but wasn't there so I went downstairs to the 'sitting room' and there he was on his PSP.

"Mom called you, she's in the hall I guess" I said.

"Dad's with her?"

"Yeah" The reason he asked that is because if Dad was there he had to go immediately, but if he wasn't there he could finish up the round he was doing. So he reluctantly paused his game and got up and tailed me to the den.

"Children, hurry up and get dressed for dinner with the Uchihas this evening" my mom said pausing her conversation with Mr. Uchiha.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Awesome" Malachi said jumping.

"Hi Malachi. Rachel" Yakuma said walking in. Malachi smiled and waved hi. It was funny that they couldn't do any 'lovey dovey' stuff since their mothers were in their presence.

When the table was set the nine of us sat and I sat between Itachi and Malachi and the whole evening was spend talking about POLITICS! But that wasn't so bad when almost everything I touched for example, the salad Sasuke touched, how annoying can he get! Finally dinner was over and Sasuke and his siblings got permission to leave while our parents 'talked' and that's when I decided that I would try to locate Ms. Yuuhi that I quit!

"Rachel Brooks is everything okay?" The Fifth asked. I didn't know where Ms. Yuuhi was but I knew that if I contacted The Fifth, she might tell me.

"Um, sorta." I said breathing in and rubbing my eyes; it was hard to let some one down, especially Ms. Yuuhi, "personally I am okay but Ms. Yuuhi asked me to tutor someone for a few days and said yes, but now I so wanna quit."

"Oh, but why we have no one else to fill in and…and why did she ask you?"  
"I don't know, she said she had some kind of family emergency"

"Yeah, I know; she's getting married to Kakahsi"

_Oh my god!_

"And this is very important to Mr. Uchiha; I'm not sure about Sasuke though"

"Yeah, he doesn't care, he's just sucking up to…how did you know that I tutoring Sasuke?"

She let out a laugh, "Honey, do you know who you're talking to?"

I swallowed, "Sorry"

"Look, if you quit now, Kurenai would have to cancel her wedding and come home to Sasuke or, she can stay up there and leave Sasuke would be killed and I'm sure you know the rest." I nodded even though she couldn't see me.

"So I guess I have to continue then"

"Oh no, you don't _have_ to,"

"I know, I know but for Ms Yuuhi, I have to"

"Very well then, Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas to you. Bye"

"Bye, know I'll see you in a few days, I'll be off. Oh look at that my plane is here. Bye" and she hung up with that.

"Yes Sasuke you can come" I said reluctantly at the arcade. He was there around a table with a soda in his hands.

He side glanced me, "Did you call my Dad?"

"Ah, no, why?"

"Why over a sudden you just want to help me?"

"Well Sasuke Uchiha, there are different types of people in the world" I said sarcastically and sat beside him "and unfortunately there are in Konoha. People like me don't just sit and grudge others like that." He sniffed and got up.

"Are you ready or are you going to keep on talking because I know I'm not listening"

"Okay so you understand why the Christopher Columbus and the other Spaniards killed the Indians?" Sasuke's eyes widen. It came like every time I say kill or murdered he reacted strangely.

"Brooks, I know you" he said.

"Okay then that's nice but do you under…"

"Just shut up" he said getting up, "Just go back to stupid home. You and your family, you guys don't belong here. Neji isn't the only person who knows who you are. I do to Rachel, I do to."

_I was taken back, how did he know?_


End file.
